Submission
by Cal-Wills
Summary: After watching her best friend continually hurt himself, be it physically or emotionally, he never listens and always ends up broken in the end with her to pick up the pieces of his heart that his lovers leave behind. Well AJ Lee has seen enough, and she's decided that she wants him for herself because he WILL submit to her. AJPunk, D/s relationship, Implies Slash Past Junk. R
1. Reflections

Title: Submission

Pairing: AJ Lee (April Jeannette) /CM Punk (Phil Brooks), Implied Punk/Eve Torres, Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (Junk), Jeff Hardy/AJ Styles, Randy Orton/Phil Brooks (Rank/Rail), Daniel Bryan/AJ Lee, John Cena/Phil Brooks (Punkena).

Rating: Mature +

Warnings: Male/Female, Implied Male/Male (Slash) Relationships, Sex, Language, Violence, Somewhat forced BDSM relationships, Semi nonconsensual Pegging (Woman penetrating a male partner with a strap on)/ALMOST a borderline rape scene, etc.*In Chapter 2*

Summary: After watching her best friend continually hurt himself, be it physically (Hiding his injuries and continuing to wrestle for the sake of his WWE Championship) or emotionally (getting with people who don't give two shits about him) using him to get ahead (Eve), for sex (Jeff; Orton) and just to have something over his head (Cena). No matter how many times she tries to tell him, he never listens and always ends up broken in the end, with her to pick up the pieces of his heart that his lovers leave behind. Well AJ Lee has seen enough, and she's decided that she wants him for herself. No more fixing him, she'll never let him get broken again, because he WILL submit to her by all means possible in every way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters what so ever. I just own the writing. That's it.

AJ/Punk: Submission

"Phil?" April Jeannette called skipping up to the WWE Champion, CM Punk, otherwise known as Phil Brooks backstage. Phil smiled turning around to face the pint sized WWE Diva, his current on screen stalker. "Hey AJ! What's up?" He asked grinning down at her. AJ bit her bottom lip, glancing up at the man she was absolutely head over heels for, it was really too bad that he was blind to see just how much she really cared for him. She was always the one there for him when shit hit the fan and when nobody wanted to help him; it was her that stayed loyal by his side.

"Oh… nothing really. What about you Champ?" She asked flashing him a bright smile. Phil fought his blush away; the girl really didn't know just how gorgeous she really was, especially when she smiled. She was his best friend, and he was actually surprised with how close they had grown since she had signed with FCW in 2009.

He still remembered the day he met her, he had been dating Jeff Hardy at the time, and after their on screen feud had come to an 'end', Jeff was supposed to take time off, leaving Phil to create a group called the Straight Edge Society with Luke Gallows, Joey Mercury and a female superstar from FCW by the name of Serena Deebs.

Phil had been sent down to FCW to scout Serna's in ring ability when she had gone one on one with a young AJ Lee, one of Serena's best friends. Phil still remembered when Serena had introduced April to him, how shy she had been, how genuine, sweet and innocent she was, though quite recently it seemed that something about her had changed, and Phil couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. All he knew for sure was that, AJ wasn't the same girl he met nearly four years earlier.

Phil and April had got to talking and soon found they had a lot in common. Both loved comics, video games, Batman, and of course wrestling as well. Every time Phil came down to scout Serena, they would talk. They had hit it off, becoming fast friends and began just enjoying one another's company, exchanging numbers to stay in contact. They got even closer when April ended up comforting Phil over the phone when Phil had found out Jeff lied to him (April had been cool with the fact that Phil was Bisexual and was completely supportive).

Jeff didn't resign his WWE contract as they had planned, after all the whole SES storyline was written for Jeff's return. Instead he jumped ship to TNA to be with AJ Styles, with whom he'd been carrying on an affair with behind Phil's back for around 3 in a half months leading up to his release. Phil was absolutely devastated, he was broken inside; he had been so sure that Jeff was the one for him. The thing that probably stung the most was the realization that Jeff threw away their 4 plus year relationship, for a 3 month fling with that TNA whore, AJ Styles.

April had been such a sweetheart, she drove 300 plus miles just to be there for him, and he still remembered that night very well, to every tiny detail, it was hard to forget. April was in a pair of purple boy shirts, and a grey teenage mutant ninja turtle shirt, sitting with her back pressed against his headboard. He was in a pair of light blue plaid pajama pants, a plain black tank top, lying with his head resting on her bare thigh, her hands gently stroking his hair back, his back facing her, one arm wrapped around his cramping midsection trying to stop the pain in his chest. His other hand held the cell phone to his ear, tears running down his already red puffy face as he listened to his ex-boyfriend trying to explain his actions.

"_What do you want me to say Phil? I'm sorry." Jeff's voice came over the line, but it wasn't his Jeff, not anymore. His Jeff was sweet, his Jeff didn't sound monotone and so… emotionless, like a heartless robot. No his Jeffy would never cheat on him, his Jeffy would never even think of hurting him, in any way. This wasn't his Jeffy; his Jeffy was long gone, replaced by this… monster. The same monster that cheated on him, tore his heart out of his chest, stomped on it and threw it back in his face. No. His Jeff Hardy was long since dead. _

"_No Jeff. I don't fucking want to hear sorry… I want to know why you did it" he had sobbed, not far from having another breakdown. He felt April's soft hands massaging his back, before they slid comfortingly around him, almost as if to say 'I'm here for you if you need me'. He grabbed her hand with the arm that had previously been wrapped around his mid-section, his silent way of saying 'Thank you'. He heard Jeff sigh dramatically on the other end of the line, mumbling something he couldn't make out. _

"_You know what Phil…" Jeff started but Phil cut him off. _

"_Jeff I loved you! 4 years that you threw away and for what?! I… I fucking loved you, you… you were my everything! I-I-I fucking trusted you! I gave you my everything!" Phil sobbed, beyond gone, beyond the point of caring that he was completely falling apart in front of April. He honestly didn't care anymore; he was far too hurt to give a shit about any of that now. _

"_Phil calm down…" Jeff tried to reason over the phone but Phil snapped at him. "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! You have no damn right anymore! I fucking gave you my heart… my soul… my body… you were my first! I gave you my virginity and you claimed to love me, yet you go and do something like this?! You never loved me!" Phil sobbed, his lithe body beginning to shake everywhere. April felt her own heart break for her friend. She'd only known him for around 6 months, but seeing him fall apart at the seams like this was tearing at her heart. She felt his body trembling against her own and wrapped her smaller arms around his much larger form, holding him as tightly as she could, whispering sweet words to try and calm him down some at least, to no avail. _

"_Phil-" Jeff tried to cut in but Phil was having none of it. _

"_No! Tell me why?! What did I do wrong Jeffy? What…" Phil's voice broke off into sobs as Jeff sighed and rubbed his temples on the other end of the line. "Phil… It wasn't you… It's me alright. I just… didn't… shit… Look it's like this… the sex was good… but I never truly loved you…" Jeff admitted feeling like the biggest asshole in the world when he heard Phil's gasp of pain, heard his barely controlled sobs as he finally let himself brake down. "You…You… You… fucking… lied to… lied to me?" Phil asked meekly, his stuttering words interrupted by choked back sobs. "You…"_

"_Yes. I used you. I wanted you. I got you. Now I'm through with you. That simple Brooks." Jeff hissed before he slammed the phone down on the receiver, rolling over to finish what he started earlier with AJ Styles. _

"_Wow Jeffy… oh so harsh on our poor wittle Punky." AJ mocked pulling the Enigma on top of him and wrapping his legs around his waist. _

"_Shut the fuck up Styles and put your whore mouth back to work! Phil always was so much better at sucking my cock than you… prove me wrong." The Antichrist hissed before adding. "And when you're done, I'm fucking your ass through this bed. Whore." As he shoved his cock back down AJ's throat, letting out an inhuman growl feeling Style's throat convulse around him. _

_Phil let out a choked sob, letting the phone fall from his hand, feeling completely numb as April tightened her embrace, softly kissing his cheek, whispering that it was all going to be okay in his ear. "I… loved him… he never… loved me… just… used me… like a cheap whore…" Phil whispered numbly as April narrowed her eyes. "You are no whore. If anything, Jeff and that phenomenal slut are the whores. You're better than Jeff, you can do way better. I know it hurts…. But things will get better. I promise you it will." She whispered as Phil sniffled and cuddled up against her, letting her hold him. April grabbed Phil's cell phone that he had dropped carelessly on the bed after Jeff's confession, sitting it on the nightstand next to the bed so that nothing happened to it. _

"_I just… I'm sorry April… I just don't think it will… it hurts so fucking bad… chest hurts… heart hurts… don't want it anymore… I was so stupid to believe… that love was… real" He spat burying his face in her shoulder mumbling tearfully. "I don't want to hurt anymore… don't want to feel anything anymore". _

_April felt her heart breaking for Phil, not knowing exactly what to say to put him at ease, to take his pain away… to just make him okay again, to bring her Phil back to her, the smiling, somewhat sarcastic, teddy bear she was so used to seeing, not this broken man in front of her. She closed her eyes to fight off her own tears, listening to Phil's heart wrenching sobs as he clung to her as though she were his life line, as though he'd lost everything and she was all he had left. His last remaining shard of sanity, the only thing keeping him from floating away into a bottomless black pit and losing himself completely, was her. _

_April was at a loss, she didn't know what else to do, so she just held him tighter, pulled him closer and whispered "You'll be okay. Just let go. I'm here. I've got you" softly into his dark locks, her own tears filling her eyes as Phil screamed into her shoulder, his scream of anguish forcing the first few tears to fall. His body shook violently as sobs wracked his form and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he just let go. Let himself fall, hit the bottom, and completely break into millions of tiny shards, trusting her to piece him back together, to pick him up; trusting her to save him. "That's it Phil" She whispered tearfully. "Just let go. I'm here. Always" She promised listening to his sobs eventually subside into even breathing, still clinging to April, reminding her of a scared little boy, needing that assurance, that everything would be okay. April wanted to be that assurance. She fully planned on it._

_Once Phil had cried himself to sleep, his head now resting on April's lap, she mentally vowed that nobody would ever hurt this man like this again. 'Over my dead body' April thought silently sliding her fingers through Phil's thick onyx locks, gently tucking the loose strands behind his ears, noting how peaceful he looked as he slept silently, his arms wrapped firmly around her much smaller frame. A tremor went through Phil's body, a single tear slid down his cheek, and April didn't have to wonder if it was Jeff he was dreaming about, because she already knew. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly against his cheek, taking his tears away with the kiss. She pulled away, leaning up and gently kissing his forehead, murmuring softy "You're okay Philly. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. I'm here. It's okay"._

_April smiled softly feeling Phil's body relax slightly, returning to the previous peaceful slumber. She picked up a comic book, slowly skimming through it, doing anything to keep herself awake, vowing to watch over Phil like a hawk, after all what were best friends for? Hours passed by, April occupied her time either watching Phil, reading comics or playing her Nintendo DS with the volume all the way down so as not to disturb the poor boy, she had gotten really into her game when Phil sat up quickly, glancing around the room, worry, and… fear etched on his face as he backed himself into a corner of the bed. April quickly set her DS down on the night stand quickly moving to the Chicago native's side. "Phil?" she asked blinking in concern, gripping his shoulders gently yet firm enough to hold him against the headboard. _

"_It's okay. You're safe. It's just me, April. Remember?" She asked softly watching the realization dawn on Phil, his face falling as everything came crashing back. He bit his bottom lip, forcing the tears back as April helped him settle back into bed, Phil resting his head back down on April's lap, getting comfortable. "Bad dream?" She questioned stroking his hair back gently as Phil sniffled and shook his head. "No… bad reality" he mumbled snuggling back into his original place, trying to go back to sleep. "I'm sorry baby… I know it won't help… but if you want… you can play my Nintendo DS… or read some of my comic books I brought with me… Or I could read them to you… sort of like a bed time story." She teased as Phil's lips quirked slightly at the comment. _

"_Really?" He asked lifelessly, trying to force sarcasm to put April at ease, knowing he failed miserably. April shrugged, nodding her head 'yes' with a small smile gracing her lips at Phil's efforts to make HER feel better when he felt like shit. He was such a sweetheart, even when he felt the lowest of the low, he still tried to make her feel better, knowing she hates seeing him in any kind of distress, physical, or emotional, she hated it. "Yeah why not? I mean I have some good ones here, and you could really use some more rest. God knows you don't get enough sleep as it is." She murmured gently, before reaching over to grab the small stack of comic books by the bed. Phil's lips quirked once again in something that almost resembled a smile as he made himself even more comfy while April dug through them, looking for a really good one and hoping that Phil hadn't read it yet._

"_Okay. Fine… I can handle a bed time story… if it's a good one." Phil murmured blinking his eyes tiredly as April held one up in success smiling to herself. She flipped it open and began to read, the bored look gone from Phil's face, replaced by one of intrigue as April continued to read. April suppressed a smile, seeing the childlike excitement, a look of absolute wonder on the SES' leader's face as she neared the story's climax, the pain temporarily forgotten, either that or Phil was really good at masking it for her benefit. _

"_That… was epically… awesome. Thanks for that." He murmured looking slightly distracted, cuddling back up to April as she set the books back down. "Mhm. I told you it would be. Bed time Philly." She whispered stroking his hair back as he rested his chin on his arms. "I really don't want to go back to sleep… I'll just keep dreaming about him… I just want to forget… everything. Our first date… the first kiss… the first time we made love... I just kind of don't… want… to live anymore." Phil mumbled as his eyes teared up once again. April felt her heart ache at Phil's confession, tugging him closer to her, holding him silently. "You're going to live. I won't let you leave me. I'll be here for you… always. Hell or high water… I'll be here" she whispered._

"Phil? Earth to Punk?" AJ called waving her hand in front of his face, poking his side, bringing him back to the present. He blinked and glanced down at the concerned pint sized brunette, smiling softly. "I'm sorry… was thinking… what'd you say?" He asked smiling as AJ giggled. "I asked what you were up to…. What are you thinking about Champ?" she asked as Phil shook his head. "Nothing really." He murmured as AJ shook her head. "No. You were gone… like totally gone. I'm talking nobody home- gone. Don't leave me like that. It was kind of scary." She admitted as Phil chuckled.

"Anymore scary than your psychotic side?" he teased as April smirked up at him. "Yes. I'd be alone with Cena, Orton, Rhodes, Mike, Danielson, and the rest of the jocks and assholes. Oh god, except for Kaitlyn, Nattie and Beth the Divas would be the worst!" she exclaimed as Phil snickered. "Hey Eve isn't that bad."

April rolled her eyes at him defending his new flame… or was he her flame cause she pretty much made him her bitch, he did whatever she wanted him to do, and it just made her hate Eve even more. She wasn't jealous… it was just that… okay… maybe she was jealous just a tad bit, but Phil was hers! "She really is Phil. You're only saying that because you're fucking her… or is she fucking you?" She snorted as Phil chuckled. "Hey be nice AJ...Put the claws away kitty… Be a good psycho" he teased as April turned around and mock hissed showing her nails at him. Phil smirked and shook his head at her. "I need to go find Eve speaking of her…" He murmured as April sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as she simply shook her head. "Nothing" she muttered as Phil hugged her from behind, tucking his chin over her shoulder. "Quit it Pikachu… don't shut me out." He murmured softly in her ear making her shudder at the feeling of his warm breath washing over the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake, hearing his nickname for her, hearing him say it so soft just did things to her. "Please… You know I'll always need you. You're my best friend… Hell or high water… remember?" She forgot that Phil wasn't hers for a moment, pushing her head back to rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes, listening to his soothingly sweet voice, telling her he still needed her, that he would always need her. She knew he would, the boy got himself in more trouble than he could deal with. Jeff wasn't the only guy to have fucked this sweet angel over. No because after him, there was 'The Viper' Randy Orton.

"_Why are you still with Randy Orton? You know he's only using you!" April exclaimed as Phil sighed running a hand over his now short hair. "Why? How could he be using me… for what? He's got more pull in the company than I do." He tried to reason but April simply shook her head. "For sex Phil. He doesn't care about you! He doesn't love you… I hate to say this and be the bearer of bad news… but that rumor about him and Cody… isn't just a rumor… I heard him… with Cody Rhodes… in the locker room… He's cheating on you Phil." She murmured as Phil licked his suddenly dry lips. _

"_Randy wouldn't do that to me… not after I told him about… Je-Jeff. He said this would happen too… you know…" He stuttered as April pursed her lips. "That people would try to break us up… say shit about him… try to make him look bad… so that I'd dump him…" he continued softly. _

"_What the hell! Phil fucking… listen to yourself… You're accusing me of… baby I wouldn't lie to you. I. Would. NEVER. Lie. To. You." April said glaring at the man she considered her best friend. "Randy wouldn't lie to me either. He loves me." He replied stubbornly as April sneered and screamed. "You mean like Jeff loved you!" before she could stop herself. Phil flinched violently, at both the words and the fact that April had never yelled at him until now. _

_April bit her bottom lip seeing the tears gathering in Phil's eyes, knowing he wasn't completely over Jeff yet, feeling like shit for what she said, though she knew he needed to hear it. "Phil…" She started softly reaching for Phil but the Nexus Leader stepped out of her reach, shaking his head and keeping his gaze on the ground. _

"_I… I got to go" He mumbled turning and running away in the opposite direction, his only thought was to get away from his best friend who he thought cared about him and his happiness; but he'd been wrong about things in the past as well so nothing surprised him anymore. _

After that April had confronted Randy, both about the lies he'd been feeding Phil and what she heard from his locker room. Randy simply told her to piss off, and that Phil was his, and he'd do or say whatever he wanted to, or with him. Her hand still stung from how hard she slapped him. She'd lost it after he said that, slapping him as hard as she could, kicking him below the belt, and then punching him in the jaw with the same hand for good measure, suffering a sprained wrist from it. It was well worth it, he had it coming. Nobody treated her best friend and the man that she loved like that, ever.

A few days later he humiliated Phil, dumping him in front of the entire locker room. Just like with Jeff, she picked up the pieces once again. She still remembered when Phil came to her hotel room door, knocking very lightly, and April had kept quiet inside her room, watching him fall apart through the peep hole in the door. Her heart broke as he sobbed, choking up, tugging at what little hair had grown back since Rey shaved his head, whispering "I'm sorry April… I'm sorry." Before he turned his back and started walking away. She remembered the panic she felt, quickly yanking the door open, running up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, holding him against her much smaller form.

"Come on… back to my room. I'll take care of you." She remembered whispering as Phil fell apart clutching her tightly against him. She quickly led him back to her room, and just like with Jeff, she held him all night as he apologized for his words over and over, and she shushed him. "I know… it was Randy. I don't care what you said earlier… It's okay… I'm here just like I promised that I would be." She had murmured softly, kissing his head gently as he broke down, holding tightly to her. They had stayed like that all night, April had ordered a pizza, requesting the pizza guy to bring a bottle of Pepsi, just for Phil.

Then after Randy there was the 'Chain gang commander in chief' John Cena. The only reason he slept with Phil, or rather Phil bothering with him, was because John had black mailed Phil into sleeping with him. Phil kept quiet about it, basically doing whatever John wanted, whenever John wanted it and April originally thought the two were an item, but that was not the case at all. John had found out about Phil's Bisexuality and threatened to out him to the public if Phil wouldn't be his fuck buddy on call. Whenever John called for sex, Phil would come running, doing whatever he could to protect not only himself and his own career, but Jeff's and Randy's as well.

Even though both men had treated the Chicago Native poorly, both breaking his heart, neither deserving his sacrifice and yet there he was, saving them and sacrificing himself, his own body and his own happiness for them. That went to show just what a wonderful, amazing human being he truly was. April was pissed when she found out what John had been doing to her Punky, she threatened to tell Vince about it, and John relented, telling Phil the deal was over and that he'd leave him alone, keeping his mouth shut about everything. Phil had been so relieved, so happy to be free from John's chain. April remembered the tearful hug he gave her when she told him it was her that saved him, again. He really did owe her a lot, though April knew then, that later on, all her protectiveness, it would certainly pay off with the ultimate prize, Phil himself.

She smiled softly, feeling Phil's arms tighten around her, pulling her out of her memory and back into the present. "Please April… don't be mad at me. You know that without you… There'd be no me." He mumbled into her ear, April shuddered at the mere thought of him not being there. "Don't say that. Please don't say that." She pleaded, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Phil bit his bottom lip mumbling "It's true. If you weren't there with me that night… Well… I probably wouldn't be here right now… I'd be six feet under… You can't shut me out now… I need you… and you… you promised me." He whispered the last three words, nuzzling his nose against her neck. The feeling of him so close to her, his words, sent shivers up and down her spine, forcing her to give in.

"Okay… Okay…" She whispered back softly. "I did promise. Didn't I?" She asked as Phil chuckled softly murmuring in her ear "Yes. You did." Just as April was about to reply a shrill annoying voice she absolutely loathed cut through the air like a hot knife. "Hey Phil!" that annoying singsong voice called from behind them as April's eyes snapped open, ruining her fantasy of Eve Torres not existing. Phil sighed softly releasing his hold on April as he turned and quickly kissed his girlfriend. "Hey baby" He murmured softly. "I was just about to come find you." He mused gently with a smile as she returned it. April turned around to face the 'happy' couple, fighting to keep the glare off her face, forcing a cheesy smile.

"Hey AJ." Eve waved, sarcasm and insincerity dripping from her tone, as she smiled over at April. 'Her and her fake ass smiles, her fake feelings… everything about Eve, was fake' April thought to herself, forcing an even cheerier smile on her lips. "Hey Eve? Long time no see. How are you?" She asked using the same tone Eve had used mockingly. Phil felt awkward watching his girlfriend and his best friend get catty with each other, he felt that if this continued he'd be forced to play referee. "I'm great! How are you?" Eve replied smirking over at the much shorter diva.

April fought hard not to roll her eyes at Eve's fake enthusiastic reply. "Well… Isn't that just… wonderful to hear… Me? Oh I've been… better…" She replied trying to force a smile but it came out as a smirk instead. 'Better before you came along' She thought to herself watching as Phil nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well… This is fun, isn't it? Erm… So… April… I'll uhh… see you around? Later on? For our segment… Okay?" He murmured forcing a smile and wrapping his arm around Eve's shoulders, leading her away before a fight could break out. April smiled sadly watching Phil walk away with his tramp... erm… girlfriend, letting out a sigh. "Yeah later." She mumbled quietly.

"Mm… Phil the reason I came looking for you… was because I wanted you… I wanted you bad." Eve started as Phil's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Then I saw you with your arms around that little fucking crazy, nerdy, childish, whore AJ…" Eve continued, her words immediately wiping the smirk off of Phil's face. "Hey look, she's my best friend okay? And she's not crazy, nor is she a whore… Don't talk about her like that! It's not like I talk about your friends… like Cody with his damn lisp… or Mike…" he hissed glaring down at his girlfriend as Eve crossed her arms glaring back.

"I swear it's like you're fucking her or something… with how close you two are I wouldn't be surprised if you were cheating on me with her" Eve muttered as Phil cupped her cheek gently. "No. I'm not fucking her, okay she's just a friend. You're the one I'm with… you're the only one that I'm fucking." He murmured back making Eve shake her head. "Prove it."

"Right here?" Phil questioned as Eve nodded, resting her back against the concrete wall of the deserted hallway. "Yes." She whispered licking her lips.

"But anyone could just..." Phil started, trying to talk her out of it but Eve was hearing none of it. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shushing him, Eve smashed her lips hard against his, robbing the breath from his lungs. It took Phil a few moments before he was moaning and kissing her back, feeling her hands sliding down his trunks, pushing them down as she wrapped her hand around his cock; stroking him roughly. Phil tried to get into it but found his mind wandering to thoughts of April.

Wondering how Eve, despite being his girlfriend, got off on talking shit about April, when she had no right. Even as Eve kissed him harder, shoving her tongue down his throat, all he could think of was April. He wondered how she'd taste on his tongue, and that one thought was it. Phil moaned, all of his inhibitions melting away as he thrust his cock into her palm, trying to imagine that this was April, reaching down to tug at Eve's pants, shoving them down and pressing her firmly back against the wall.

"Fuck me Punk... Now. Hard. Fast." Eve hissed before attacking his neck with rough kisses and bites, ripping groans of pain and pleasure out of the WWE Champion. "Come on… fuck me. Do it… Prove I'm, your one and only." Eve taunted, reaching in her back pocket, pulling a condom out and shoving it against Phil's chest. Phil's eyes were clouded over with lust even as Eve stood before him; all he saw in her place was AJ, as he grabbed the square package, quickly tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it onto his cock. Eve shoved her pants down a bit further, Phil turning her around to face the wall, bending her over slightly. "Brace yourself baby" He murmured quickly entering her from behind, getting a muffled scream of pleasure out of her. The fucking was hard, fast and brutal, Phil losing himself in the pleasure, not noticing that he and Eve weren't as alone as they originally thought they were.

April watched them, feeling sick to her stomach, watching the man she longed to claim as hers committing such an indecent act simply because she asked him to. The act she was witnessing simply reinforced the knowledge of what she already knew to be true. That being that Phil needed her, he needed her guidance, he damn sure needed a Dom who had his best interest at heart and that was her.

April rolled her eyes as Eve came, but found herself getting wet as Phil reached his climax, letting out a sexy moan when he came, resting his forehead against Eve's shoulder. She closed her eyes imagining that it was her making Phil moan like that, that it was her forcing him to make those sounds. Her fantasy didn't last long, she quickly made herself scarce before Phil or his whore spotted her, leaving a very awkward explanation. Besides, she knew she'd see Phil later on; they had a segment together, where she'd get to kiss him, before shoving him through a table, and she was at least looking forward to the kiss.

"Mm that was good baby" Eve murmured as Phil pulled out of her, tugging the condom off, quickly tying it and tugging his trunks up. "Sure was…" He whispered back smiling softly, watching Eve pull her pants back up and began fixing her appearance. "I'll see you around Baby…" She murmured leaning up and kissing his lips once more before walking away, leaving him slightly confused.

"Okay…" He mumbled shaking his head and heading to the nearest bathroom to dispose of the tied condom. After flushing it, and washing up, he decided to head back to his locker room, pulling one of his signature t-shirts over his head, feeling slightly indifferent about his encounter with Eve. It was good, no doubt about it, but all he thought about was his best friend, April… and that it was her he was fucking… not his girlfriend. That thought confused him to no end; he loved Eve… didn't he? So why was he thinking about AJ? He shook his head and forced the questions from his mind so that he could at lease focus on the match later that night.

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it's at like 14,300+ words now as it is and it's not even finished. That'd be a long ass one-shot. I split it in half… ish… End of part 1. Let me know what you guys think. Part 2 will be around shortly. So please Leave a review and let me know. Thanks guys.

~ Cal.


	2. Moving on?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of Submission. Thanks to all the Reviewers, I hope you stick around. I hope you enjoy it! It's gotten so long… Didn't want to keep you all waiting. So for now, here's Chapter 2. Hopefully one more chapter will finish this thing off. I'm almost done. **

Later that night

Phil groaned feeling AJ grab him roughly, tugging him into a hard, brief kiss, pulling back to give that psychotic smile. 'Shit here we go' He thought feeling her hands shove against his chest, sending him flying off the turnbuckle, into April's ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan Danielson, sending them both crashing through the table below; all the while April yelled "Yes!" over and over until Raw went off air. Phil let out a quiet groan of pain, knowing something was wrong, he just felt it.

One of the WWE Officials kneeled next to Phil placing a hand gently on his chest. "Punk you okay?" He asked leaning closer to continue the appearance of Punk's "unconscious state" in the face of the WWE Universe. "No… something's wrong… my fucking ribcage is killing me… My head is fucking throbbing… Just get me out of here please…" Punk mumbled gritting his teeth in agony as Robinson nodded his head slightly; glancing up to make sure AJ had already left the ringside area.

Robinson signaled for a trainer at ringside to help him lift Punk's 'barely conscious' body off the arena floor, swinging one of Punk's arms around his shoulders as the trainer took the other one, leading Punk slowly to the back. Two trainers were also attending to Daniel, helping him sit up, trying to 'wake' him up. "Is Danielson okay?" Phil asked groggily as Robinson nodded. "He's fine. Right now you need to worry about yourself, okay?" he murmured with a smirk shaking his head at the ever caring WWE Champion. They finally reached the trainer's room, and thankfully it was deserted.

They got Phil situated on the examination table, Phil hissing softly at the cold metal against his bare flesh, sending shivers up and down his spine, goose bumps raising up on his flesh. "It's cold" Phil shivered as the other two men in the room chuckled. "I'm going to take off" Robinson informed as the trainer nodded. "Okay, thanks Charlie!" He called as Robinson nodded and took his leave. "Yup!" he called closing the door on his way out.

The trainer went about quickly checking over Phil's body, noting where it hurt and where Phil was fine. "It's just my damn elbow, ribcage and fucking head, that's it…" Phil mumbled starting to get annoyed that it was taking so long. "Punk you know I have to do an assessment. So shut your mouth and be patient" the Trainer ordered firmly, standing his ground, not even in the slightest bit intimated by the WWE Champion. Phil scoffed, rolling his eyes and falling back on the bed, instantly regretting it when his ribcage collided with the metal examination table. The trainer rolled his eyes and went back to writing down Punk's "symptoms" on the report he was ordered to fill out whenever a superstar encountered an injury. It was his duty to document it.

"Phil! Oh my God are you okay?!" April exclaimed as she opened the trainer's door, closing it behind her before rushing in, quickly moving to Phil's side. "Yes I'm fine… this asshole won't let me leave" He muttered under his breath. April gently rubbed her hand along his arm. "I'm sorry…" She murmured quietly.

"It happened during the match it wasn't you, I assure you" Phil whispered wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into an awkward hug. "Good that you're here. Maybe you can keep his ass on the table. Or at least shut him up while I get this paper work done" The trainer murmured with a chuckle as he continued writing his report.

April shot Phil a glare, making him fidget nervously under her harsh gaze. "Is he injured?" She asked the trainer while fixing her heated glare on the WWE Champion. "Erm… He's got some bruised ribs it looks like, a possible first degree concussion, and his elbow is pretty dinged up, other than that he's fine. Grumpy… but fine none the less" The trainer explained as April glared heatedly at Phil.

"It's no big deal" Phil played it off as she shook her head, sneering down at him. "I'm going to get showered and changed, but we're talking about you wrestling injured, I mean it" She hissed before turning on her heel and walking out of the trainer's room. Phil glared at the laughing trainer just out of his reach.

"Asshole. Fucking got me in trouble… you have a damn big mouth you know that?! She's going to kill me for sure after this… Dickhead…" Phil hissed sitting up on the table. After a few moments of silence the Trainer faced Phil with a smirk. "Free to go. Ice the elbow, easy on the ribs; I suggest taping them before matches, as for the headache… I'm sure AJ can do something for you." He snickered watching as Phil snatched his WWE title and stormed out.

After April gave him a tongue lashing for trying to hide his injuries from her, Phil was finally able to get in a quick shower before meeting up with Eve and heading out to grab a quick bite to eat. The meal was quick, Phil rushing through it, craving the feeling of being able to rest before having to hit the road in the AM for the next venue. He always dreaded the long drives, it made him miss when he was able to travel with April, Kofi, Ron, and Zack because then there was always someone to switch off when the driver got too tired. With Eve, she never wanted to switch off with him, it's almost like she basically expected him to drive the whole way by himself. He was human dammit! He deserved a rest once in a while… She obviously didn't think so…

Phil's lips quirked into a slight smirk as he thought about the last time he showed up to a venue dead tired from driving the whole way straight through. April had been so pissed, he had to stop her from going after Eve, she started sputtering off curse words he never thought he'd ever heard come from what he thought to be an innocent mouth. April forced Phil to lay down on one of the leather couches in his locker room, threatening to sit on him if he even dared to get up within the next 4 hours until the show started. She stood over him like a hawk until he eventually drifted off to sleep and even then April watched over him as he slept, making sure nobody woke him up until the show started. She was such a mother hen at times; it was hilarious to think that she was actually nine years younger than him.

"What's the smirk for?" Eve asked pulling Phil out of his thoughts and back into reality. He shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it into the pile of clothes he started, shoving his shoes, socks and jeans off as well. "Nothing… just thinking…" He mumbled climbing into bed, closing his eyes, hoping Eve took the hint that he didn't want to talk at the moment. "Thinking about what? Your whore? I bet you are." Eve taunted making Phil growl low in his throat. He absolutely hated when she got like this, especially when she talked shit about April when it was unwarranted. "She's not a whore Eve! And no! I was thinking about tomorrow… geez" Phil hissed thinking 'One more insult… and I'm leaving this fucking room!' Eve sneered to herself, crossing her arms and glaring over at Phil's back.

"You were! You are thinking about that fucking slut aren't you!" Eve accused continuing her charade. "That's it! I'm done with this shit! I'm leaving!" Phil snarled throwing the blankets off of his form, quickly standing up, yanking on the clothes he just removed, and moving to grab all of his belongings. "And just where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Eve hissed following Phil throughout the suite as he tossed his shit in his bags. "I said I'm fucking leaving, are you deaf?!" Phil hissed back, slinging his hoodie over his head, shoving his wallet, cell phone and rental car keys in his pockets.

"You're going to her! Huh?! Answer me!" Eve snarled shoving Phil harshly. Phil, never one to lay a hand on a woman, no matter how much of a bitch she was being, just continued on gathering his shit so that he could leave. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his actual luggage, his dirty clothes and his WWE Championship and quickly moved towards the door. "Have a good night Eve. Hope you can catch a ride with someone else, cause the rental is in MY name. Later." Phil grumbled yanking the door open, kicking it shut on his way out and heading towards the elevator. Once he was in the elevator, it was then that it hit him hard, where exactly, was he going to stay?

He sighed, running a hand over his hair, pulling out his cell phone, swallowing his pride as he dialed Kofi's cell. After a few moments it went straight to voice mail. He grunted hanging up and dialing Ron's number with the same results. 'I could always try Zack… but then I could run the risk of dealing with Cena and I don't want that... so that leaves me with…' Phil groaned as he realized all he had left was either his arch enemy, Bryan Danielson or April. He rubbed his temples, making his decision and clicking 'call' waiting for the person to answer and hoping they did.

"Hello?" She sounded as exhausted as he felt. "April… it's… It's Phil… I need a favor…" He murmured feeling completely ashamed that he pretty much gave up his suite to what is probably now his EX-girlfriend.

April blinked the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up in bed when she heard who was on the other line. "You know you can ask anything of me Phillip… whatever it is… ask away…" She encouraged listening to him sigh on the other end, feeling his embarrassment and hesitance in his voice. "April… do you think… do you think it'd be okay… if I… could maybe… I don't know… stay with you… tonight… I mean if it's not okay… it's totally fine with me… I could get another room, sleep in my rental or-" Phil started to babble but April cut him off exclaiming "No! It's fine! Totally fine by me, no need in wasting money on another room right? My room number is 812 on the 8th floor… I'll see you in a bit?" She asked as Phil smiled slightly.

"Yeah… I'll be there in a few. Thank you." Phil whispered in the phone as they said their short goodbyes. Phil pushed the '8' button on the tab, waiting for the car to reach his floor impatiently. He wanted to see April, and then on the other hand he was mildly embarrassed that he asked to stay with her, feeling like a moocher… or a couch hopper of some sort. He walked out the elevator when it finally reached his floor, walking out onto the 8th floor, glancing at the numbers on the doors as he passed them, looking for room 812. '809, 810, 811 and 812' Phil thought stopping in front of the room, raising his fist and knocking lightly on the door, waiting for April to answer.

It didn't take long until the door swung open to reveal a tired looking April, smiling sweetly at him as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, quietly sitting his bags down where April instructed him to. "You can just put your bags, title, jacket wherever, it really doesn't matter." She murmured as Phil nodded sitting his title on top of his bags before he stripped off his hoodie, dropping it on top of the title, kicking his shoes off. "So what happened with your princess?" April teased lightly as Phil scoffed, digging through his bag for a pair of pajama bottoms so it wasn't too awkward between them. "She's just a fucking bitch… She can't… she couldn't just shut the fuck up and let shit go for once… ugh I'm so through with love… and relationships… everything…" Phil groaned finally finding the pair he was looking for, shoving his jeans off and tugging the pajama bottoms on, he tugged his shirt over his head, finding it uncomfortable to sleep with one on.

"I think your princess is just in another castle Philly…" April teased as he followed her to the bedroom. "By the way… there's only one bed… I wasn't anticipating a bed buddy… but hey the more the merrier… plus… we've slept in the same bed before… no worries right?" She asked as Phil nodded his head with a slight smirk grazing his lips.

"Of course not… doesn't bug me at all" He replied joining her on the bed. "Good then get your ass over here so you can be my human pillow." She playfully ordered as Phil chuckled softly, but obeyed the order none the less without protest. April smirked to herself as she took note of that behavior, noting how he seemed at ease with her bossing him around. She rested her head on his chest, smiling softly up at him, loving the feeling of his arms sliding around her much smaller form, as hers slid protectively around his larger one.

"You need to sleep. Kofi and Ron already left for the next town, so it's just you and me driving tomorrow… I WILL sit on you if you don't… remember last time? Yeah much worse" She warned as Phil chuckled softly. "Okay, okay… I'm going to sleep… No worries" Phil assured her softly.

"You better sleep… or else…" April taunted playfully making Phil smirk lightly. "You'll sit on me?" He asked looking amused as April nodded her head 'Yes'. "Damn right I will Phillip" She confirmed as Phil snorted. "Is that really supposed to be a punishment, April? I mean… some people would kill for you to sit on them… that's… I mean… you know… It's not really a punishment… You're a beautiful woman… and you're threatening to sit on me if I don't go to sleep…" Phil mused softly as April glanced up at him with a playful smirk grazing her lips.

"I don't know… If you want to sit on me… go right ahead… I don't mind… I'm actually not that tired anymore… If you want to sit on my lap… I think sleep can wait!" Phil continued with a grin as he glanced down at April. April bit the inside of her cheek, remembering Phil's moans from his encounter with Eve earlier, imagining herself and Phil fucking like rabbits all night, the sounds she would force out of him! She had to hold off from groaning as she felt herself getting wet. Phil seemed absolutely clueless of the state that April was in both mentally and physically as he poked her back gently, making the much younger Diva jump.

"You want to sit on me… do you April?" he teased softly, grinning boyishly down at her, turning her on even more. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that" April forced out, squeezing her legs tightly together, trying to will the wetness away, control her breathing and not give into her impulses just yet. She refused to sleep with Phil until she explained to him what she was, and what she wanted/expected from him in their relationship. She had no doubt that Phil would be hers soon enough, she just couldn't give into him just yet. Giving into him now just might ruin her long term plans for them.

"What girlfriend?" Phil asked his voice seductive as his eyebrows rose in question, lust showing clearly in his bright olive green eyes, smirk firmly in place, sending shivers down April's spine with the tone he used. She grit her teeth and swatted his chest. "Go. To. Sleep." She taunted poking his chest with each word, before resting her head back down on his chest, smirking as she heard him sigh softly. "Good night Phillip" She murmured closing her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Night April" he mumbled back sounding more exhausted than he had let on a few moments ago there was also a bit of what sounded like disappointment in his tone. April smiled softly, knowing he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but the question was would he still want her when she gave him the contract she had made? She sighed softly and waited until Phil was completely out before gently slipping out of his arms and heading for the bathroom to give herself some "relief".

April locked the door behind her, turning the faucet on to cover up some of the noise. She knew she had to be quick about it, as well as keep her moans down so Phil wouldn't hear her, knowing he could sometimes be a very light sleeper. She pushed her boy shorts and underwear down and off, taking a seat on the toilet, getting comfortable, spreading her legs ever so slightly. She let out a low moan as she started to gently massage herself, letting out small whines at the feeling of the pads of her finger tips gliding over her most sensitive parts.

She let her mind wonder to earlier in the day when she had witnessed Phil's "intimate" moment with his now EX girlfriend Eve, the sounds he had made as he came undone. She imagined that it was her forcing those sounds out of his mouth. April panted softly as her mind wondered to just a few moments ago, when Phil had teased her about "sitting on" him, asking her if she wanted to "sit" on him, the look of pure lust in his eyes and that smirk on his face.

April shuddered as she slid a single digit inside of herself, giving quick but long, deep strokes, driving herself crazy, pushing herself closer to that edge, that peak she craved. She let out a quiet moan, biting her bottom lip as an image of her bending Phil over the bed, Phil's hands restrained behind his back, his ass in the air as she fastened her strap on in place, circling the shivering male popped into her mind.

"Oh fuck… mmm… so… fucking… good" April panted softly, fingering herself harder as the fantasy continued to play in her mind. She saw herself forcing Phil to give her strap on head, shoving his head down watching him bob up and down, listening to him gag over and over before yanking the dildo out of his mouth and walking back around so that she was standing behind him, admiring his ass.

A smirk formed on her lips as she raised her hand and began spanking Phil until his ass was a lovely shade of crimson, almost resembling a face of a blushing bride. Phil's body quivered in what looked to be a mix of pain and pleasure, writhing deliciously on the bed as she grabbed the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a decent amount into her palm, swiftly coating her dildo and rubbing the rest on Phil's tight contracting pucker.

She grabbed the tube of lube, squirting some more on Phil's entrance, watching his body shuddering at the cold gel hitting his sensitive flesh, rolling down between his cheeks. April saw herself toss the lube away, take her strap on dildo in hand, pressing the head of it against Phil's taint, using it to catch the trickling lube and drag it back up to his entrance. "Relax baby" She called softly, gently rubbing his lower back to help put him at ease. Phil let out a low groan in response, feeling his mistress bring her palm across his ass several times.

April moaned louder, her fingers moving faster over her clit, feeling herself getting lost in her pleasure. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, seeing her fantasy-self smirking down at Phil's shivering form, heard herself utter the words "Ready for my cock sub?" Fantasy-Phil nodded his head murmuring "Yes Mistress." She saw herself smirk and lean down to kiss and bite at Phil's neck, dragging moans of pleasure out of him.

"You're going to enjoy it… you've been waiting for this all day… haven't you… my precious little pet?" she asked seductively, watching goose bumps rise on his flesh in pure anticipation for what was to come.

"Yes Mistress April" Phil gasped as April shoved a single digit deep inside of him, thrusting it in and out. It wasn't long before a second and third joined the first one, April scissoring them apart, quickly stretching her submissive so she didn't hurt him that bad when she finally went in. Soon enough Phil was writhing in pleasure and pushing his ass back against April's fingers, fucking himself on them, moaning loudly, making his mistress wetter than she already was.

April saw herself smirk and tug her digits out of her quivering sub's body, listening to him whine quietly at the loss of contact with his mistress. "Shhh… Pet I have something much better and much, much bigger… deep breath." She warned before she pressed the tip of her dildo inside of Phil, watching his body shiver as it took more and more of her strap on cock until she was buried to the hilt inside of him. Phil gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt himself filled so full, it was both a good feeling and an uncomfortable one at the same time, being stretched so wide.

"Let me know when you're ready Pet. I don't want to hurt you, you've done nothing to warrant any form of punishment tonight. Tell me when you're adjusted." She murmured sweetly, leaning over him to place a kiss on the tattoo behind his ear.

"Yes Mistress" Phil gasped out, his hands tightly clenched behind his back. April moaned at the lifelike visuals, quickly beginning to rub her clit as she watched her fantasy self fuck Phil's tight ass.

"Oh… yeah… so fucking good… Going to… cum…" She moaned quietly to herself. The fantasy playing out in her head was the deciding factor that sent her crashing over the edge. "Oh fuck yes Phil… So good…" She moaned as she came, squirting the evidence in the toilette, giving herself a few moments to catch her breath and get herself together.

April cleaned herself up, as well as the evidence of what she did, redressing herself and sneaking back to bed. She gently slid back in bed, feeling Phil's arms instantly wrap themselves around her much smaller body, pulling her against him in his sleeping state, mumbling out something she couldn't quite hear. April smiled and wrapped her arms around the man she longed to claim as her own, pressing her forehead against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling her to join him in slumber.

April groaned and covered her face as the alarm clock went off, letting her know that it was time to get up. She reached over and hit the snooze button, shutting off the annoying shrill sound cutting through the dim, quiet room. She rolled over to tell Phil that it was time to get up, but found she was alone in bed, making her wonder if she didn't lucidly dream that he came to her door late the night before. She rolled out of bed, walking over to where Phil's stuff should be, seeing that it was there; telling her that she had not been dreaming and that he really stayed with her.

She smiled softly, wondering where her soon to be pet was and what he was doing. She checked the bathroom, noting that it was empty. April sighed, grabbing a change of clothes as well her shower essentials, deciding to hurry up and get ready, knowing that Phil would turn up sooner or later, she had his stuff and his WWE Title. She smirked at the thought, quickly hoping in the shower.

Phil panted heavily as he jogged back into the hotel lobby, heavy Punk rock blasting through his headphones, sweat dripping down his body. He had woken up in the wee hours of the morning and decided to get in a good work out before they had to leave for the next venue. He felt better now that he had worked out some of his aggression, jogging at least 8 miles and worked up a good sweat. He knew he had to get a shower, get their stuff together and pack up the rental. They had a 16 hour drive ahead of them that Phil was dreading, realizing that he and April were going to have to switch off frequently. He knew he didn't get nearly enough sleep for such a long drive, and that it was going to be hell for the both of them.

He glanced at the men walking around in nice suits, or polo's and khaki's with shiny dress shoes; a huge contrast to his shirtless, sweaty chest, basketball shorts and athletic shoes. He shook his head and decided to take the stairs to the 8th floor for some extra cardio, knowing that if April was even awake, she had to be in the shower or still getting dressed, she could use the extra time. Phil had walked in on the New Jersey Native several times, no need to add another to the list.

The stair case was empty, much to Phil's relief as he started sprinting up them, paying close attention to the levels to make sure he got off at the right floor. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the door to the 8th floor, pushing the door open and walking to April's room; realizing that he didn't even have a key card to her room. He groaned and raised his fist, gently knocking on the door, hoping she was done.

The door swung open to reveal an already showered, dressed and ready April. She smiled, stomping the urge to lick her lips as she took in the view of Phil's sweaty body. He slid his head phones off, turning his iPod off as well, smiling boyishly at April. "You're ready I see." He murmured breathlessly with a grin adding "I know I'm sexy… you can stop undressing me with your eyes now." April smirked in response and flirtatiously looked Phil up and down.

"And I see that you're ready too. Damn boy I can't help it… especially when you walk around half naked! Even better when you wear those tight little shorts that squeeze you in all the right places! Nice package there Philly…" She winked delighted when a faint red blush tinted his cheeks at the comment combined with the look she gave him. She grinned, satisfied and steeped back to let him through, slapping his ass as he walked past her. Phil's body stiffened at the action, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Hey watch it handsy! Geez you're so grabby sometimes! I feel like a piece of raw meat here! You pervert!" He exclaimed grabbing his clothes and rushing into the bathroom as April smirked.

"Damn boy! Your ass is like… whoa!" she teased hearing Phil groan.

"It's pretty damn bad that the girls are worse than the guys sometimes! I'm always getting molested!" He complained through the door making April giggle. "Well you should've been here to get ready and you wouldn't have gotten 'molested'!" she called back as she went about packing all of her belongings so that when Phil was done, she could go check out at the front desk.

Phil rushed his shower and quickly dressed himself, packing all of his stuff so they could hurry and get on the road. "Got everything?" he asked glancing over at April who nodded in return. "Yup. You?" She asked as she picked up her luggage. "Yup. Guess that means we're out of here" Phil murmured grabbing his stuff as they exited the room. "Here, I'll take your stuff to the car, and you can check out." Phil offered as April smiled softly. "Sounds like a deal." She murmured passing her bags to Phil who packed them on his shoulder, balancing them as they walked toward the elevator.

The ride down held a comfortable silence, both of them parting ways as they reached the lobby, April to the front desk and Phil to the parking lot, praying that he wouldn't get bombarded with fans. Luckily the lot was nearly empty as he located the rental, quickly getting the bags packed neatly in the trunk, leaning against the car when he was finished as he waited for April to finish up.

It wasn't long until April walked out, seeing Phil leaning against a grey Dodge Durango. "Why such a gas hog of a rental?" She questioned as Phil shrugged. "Eve… She loves SUV's…" He mumbled with a smile. April shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Who's driving first?" She asked as Phil smiled slightly. "I will, you can rest, and then we'll switch off after a few hours I guess." He answered as they both got in on their respective sides, both dreading the long drive ahead of them.

6 hours later.

Phil blinked hard trying to stay awake, April was in the passenger seat sleeping, having dosed off sometime along the drive. He chewed on his lip ring as he hit the turn signal, pulling off into a small town, deciding it was best to fill up the tank and grab himself a red bull to help himself stay awake. He located a gas station, pulling into it and parking next to the pump, pulling the keys out, grabbing his wallet. He glanced at the passenger seat to see April was still sleeping.

"April." He nudged her gently, feeling bad as she woke up. "Yeah? Time for me to drive?" She asked stretching as Phil smiled lightly. "No. Not unless you want to I mean… I'm good. Just stopped to fill up, and get something to drink. Do you want anything? Have to use the bathroom? Anything?" He asked as April shrugged and opened the door, sliding out and walking with Phil.

Phil walked straight to the energy drinks, grabbing himself two sugar free red bulls and a bottle of Pepsi. April simply grabbed a Mountain Dew, walking over to meet up with Phil. "Man… Phil you look tired. Let me drive some… You need the rest… not that" She murmured glancing at the Red bulls. Phil shrugged taking April's Mountain Dew and stepping up to the register, paying for his drinks as well as the gas.

When he got outside with the bag, April was adjusting the driver seat and steering wheel. Phil rolled his eyes at her protectiveness and quickly went about pumping the gas so they could get back on the road, they still had another 10 hours to cover, and they'd still yet to even eat.

"April I can still drive" Phil offered as he put the pump in the holster where it belonged, screwing the cap back on and closing the door. "Just get in the car Phil. You look like hell. You need to get some rest. I'll drive for a bit, it's perfectly fine" April said sternly as Phil sighed, giving in and going around to get in the passenger side because he knew when April set her mind to something, it was pointless to argue with her. It was fighting a losing battle.

"Keys?" April asked holding her hand out as Phil sighed and dug in his pocket, begrudgingly handing them over to her. "Good boy. Go to sleep" She murmured putting her seat belt on and starting the SUV. Phil sighed and relaxed back against the seat, quietly watching April out of the corner of his eye. A few moments passed before April smiled slightly, keeping her eyes on the road. "Something on your mind Philly?" she asked turning the radio down as Phil shrugged, shaking his head. "No… it's just… never mind." He muttered looking out into the darkening sky.

"If it's bugging you, it's not just 'never mind'. Come on… talk to me… tell me" April pressed as Phil sighed suddenly feeling nervous. "Just thinking about last night is all…" He murmured softly, his eyes trained on his shoes as April snorted. "Oh… Eve? You know you're too good for her… She doesn't deserve someone as sweet and genuine as you... All she ever does is mistreat you and take you for granted. You can do so much better than her. Hope you know that." She murmured, her lips forming a straight line in annoyance.

"Well... I wasn't thinking about Eve… surprisingly. I meant… last night when I was with you… I've never felt… so… right? Last night was… I mean… I don't want to scare you away April… I really need you right now… You know what? Just forget I said anything…" Phil mumbled leaning his head back and closing his eyes tightly, missing the smile on April's lips. "Phil… trust me when I tell you, I'll scare you away before you can even try to scare me away. Tell me… Don't bottle shit up, it's not healthy" She murmured keeping her gaze on the road.

"Okay… Last night felt… different than any other. It felt… like for once in my life I belonged somewhere, to someone… I felt wanted… I felt at peace… Last night was probably the most decent rest I've had in a while, even though I woke up early, I actually felt rested, unlike the past few months. I just felt at ease… I don't even know what I'm trying to say… exactly…" Phil mumbled, nervously fidgeting with his hands as April grinned over at him.

"I guess… I just feel that I can be myself with you. I don't have to hide who I am, or get forced to be something I'm not. Like with Eve… With Randy…" Phil trailed off, chewing nervously on his bottom lip as he choked out "Like with Jeff…" April reached over and took Phil's hand in hers knowing that he'd yet to fully get over Jeff, letting him know that she was there for him. "I've never hurt you, nor would I ever. I've had feelings for you for a while Phil… but there's something about me that you should know if we ever try to date… It's kind of heavy stuff… we'll talk about it later. I promise" She murmured softly, watching Phil smile slightly, his smile warming her heart and sending chills down her spine at the same time.

The rest of the ride was silent, a comfortable silence. April smiled when she heard quiet snoring, glancing over to see that Phil had dosed off finally, his head resting against the window, back slumped against the seat. She winced slightly, knowing that the current position couldn't possibly be comfortable for his injured ribs, his elbow looked crushed against the door, and it wouldn't do his head any favors either. She pulled off the road, putting the rental in park, gently nudging Phil back against the seat, reclining it for him, smiling gently when he woke up, glancing up at her.

"What's a matter April? My turn to drive?" He asked tiredly, his voice hoarse from not talking for a while. April gently pressed him back against the seat, smiling softly. "No Philly. It's not your turn yet. Go back to sleep. I was just reclining the seat so you could sleep as comfortably as you can. Okay? Go back to sleep" She murmured sweetly, smiling almost lovingly down at the man she longed to call hers, and hers alone. The man she longed to claim as her submissive, the man she cared about more than anybody, the man she loved.

Phil smiled back tiredly, his eyes giving away exactly how exhausted he really was as he relaxed his body back against the seat, trying to force himself to dose off. April smiled happily, putting the rental back in drive, pulling back onto the road to continue to the next town. "Damn we're almost there… about around six hours left if we keep on the road. Depending on traffic too…" She mumbled quietly to herself, sneaking glances over at Phil every so often, delighting in how relaxed and peaceful he looked as he slept.

The hours passed on as quickly as the miles, everything fading into the background. Phil slept almost the whole six hours until the last two or so, waking up when April pulled off into a small town to fill up the rental and look for a place to eat. She was starving, she couldn't imagine how hungry Phil had to be, the only thing posing a problem was the fact that Phil was a vegan and every restaurant she came across was a McDonald's or an In and out burger.

She sighed, climbing out of the rental and heading into the gas station, quickly paying for the gas, grabbing another Mountain dew as well as a bottle of Pepsi for Phil, smiling fondly at the thought of him basically admitting his feelings for her. It wouldn't be long; she fully planned on showing him her Domination/Submissive contract as soon as Smackdown concluded.

She was almost giddy at the mere thought of finally owning him like she dreamed about for the past two in a half years. Though she did have her doubts about him actually signing himself over to her, she was determined to claim him through whatever means necessary, even if she had to pull dirty tactics, she'd do it. She cared about him far too much to let it all go to waste and fall apart now. She refused to lose him, that wasn't an option.

April headed back to the rental, smiling softly as she caught sight of Phil still dosed off in the passenger seat. Sitting the drinks on the driver seat, April quickly pumped the gas, noting that they were on limited time, and that even eating would have to wait until they reached their destination for Smackdown. Once she finished, she returned the pump to the holder, screwing the gas cap on and slamming the door shut. April quickly jumped in the driver seat, put her seat belt on and started the rental, in a hurry to get back on the road, noting that they were less than 100 miles from where Smackdown was to taking place in a few hours.

April blinked tiredly as she parked the rental in the hotel parking garage, glancing over at the still out Phil. "Babe… Philly, wake up. We're here." She announced yawning as Phil stretched awkwardly, letting out a tired groan, removing his seat belt and climbing out of the car. "Swear I'm flying next time… or taking my bus… this rental sucks… I'm so sore… at least my bus has a bed in it…" Phil mumbled still looking absolutely exhausted. April smiled softly as they walked around to the back of the SUV, getting their luggage out and heading for the nearest elevator. "Why don't we take your bus next time? I mean… if things go according to plan… we could uhh… really put that bed of yours to some serious use" she said flirtatiously, giving Phil a wink when he glanced back at her with a slight smile of his own, his cheeks slightly tinted pink in a light blush.

"Heh… I'd like that actually… never had sex in a moving vehicle that's one I have to do before I die… sounds really interesting…" Phil replied smirking. "In a MOVING vehicle… so you've fucked in a car before?" April teased as Phil chuckled quietly. "I have." He admitted grinning at her as they both stepped in the elevator, pressing for the lobby. "Really? With whom if you don't mind me asking…" April inquired as Phil smiled sadly. "With Jeff" he answered simply.

April frowned, feeling bad, knowing that Jeff, even three years after they ended, was still a touchy subject to talk about. "I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine April. I uh… It's time to move on… to let the past stay where it belongs" Phil murmured smiling halfheartedly at April as the annoying shrill 'Ding!' of the elevator cut off whatever April was going to say to him. "It's fine. It really is. I promise…" Phil murmured chewing on his bottom lip reaching for April's hand, taking it in his own, giving a firm but gentle squeeze to assure her.

April smiled brightly at him, putting him even more at ease, making him realize that for once, maybe he actually found the one for him, that she'd been there all along and she truly had, he did owe her a lot and he fully intended to pay her back in full. He remembered the conversation they had had earlier on the drive, when April told him there was something about her that he needed to know if they ever started to date, that she would scare him away before he could even try to scare her away. Phil mentally decided that whatever April told him about her, he'd accept her no matter what. He owed her that much. Without April, he wouldn't be here, he knew that, he owed her his life and he intended on letting her know just how thankful he was to have her by his side the past three years.

April went ahead and got their room, all the while he stood by her side quietly thinking to himself, pondering about April's words, ignoring the annoying growling noises his stomach was making. He was absolutely staving but at the moment there was nothing that he could do until they got situated in their room and got ready for the show tonight. "Alright you're all set." The front desk clerk smiled brightly as he passed April their room key cards, and the paper work she'd signed for the room. "Thank you." April replied politely as she motioned for Phil to follow her back to the elevator. After a moment of silence Phil glanced over at April, chewing on his lip ring. "April… Can I ask you something?"

April smiled tiredly over at Phil. "Yeah… shoot." She replied.

Phil seemed to be thinking over his question, trying to word it right. "The conversation we had in the car on the way here… what you said about some secret you have… is it bad? I mean… I honestly don't care what it is. I'll accept you no matter what. You've always been there for me when I needed you… I'm not about to turn my back on you now over petty shit." Phil declared, reaching over to take April's hand in his, smiling softly down at the pint sized brunette Diva.

"Phil… it's complicated… It's major… it's… We'll talk later. It's been a long day. You need a clear head… and so do I. Trust me when I tell you… this won't be a normal relationship. Let's just leave it at that" April replied gently squeezing Phil's hand, leading him out of the elevator once it landed on their floor. Phil pouted cutely, making April smile in return. "Stop that. I said we'll talk later. I promise. This will be one of the biggest, most important decisions of your life. You need a clear mind." She repeated before turning opening their door, letting Phil in first.

Phil groaned and dropped his bags near the closet, waiting for April to do the same before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against him. "April… I said I don't care what it is… I owe you… and you know what… I like you… more than a friend… and you admitted to having feelings for me too… so what's the problem? I don't understand…" April cut Phil off, placing a finger gently over his lips to silence him. "Shh… Phil… You'll understand soon enough. Tonight. After Smackdown. I promise, I'll explain. Right now…. You need to get ready to head to the arena. Let's get this taping over with" She murmured with a reassuring smile, smiling wider as Phil pouted.

"Fine… Tonight." He agreed begrudgingly, sulking slightly.

**This is becoming a lot longer than I thought it would end up being. I was pushing 13,000+ words for Chapter two so I decided to break this down into maybe ¾ chapters. Here's Chapter 2. **


	3. Wrapped in your arms, I'm Home

**A/N: Here's the third and FINAL chapter of Submission. Thanks to all the Reviewers, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. It's something different. Warnings for this chapter: There's pegging: A female fucking her male counterpart with a strap on. There's a D/s relationship as well, language, etc. **

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer: Well Thanks for sticking with it! Here's the conclusion! **

**Onehundredpercent: Well You get to find out. ;) Thank's for sticking with it! **

**Blazing Glory: Thank you, She is very much so. :P Well, you get to find out! :)**

**BrightAsNight: Ch1: Thank you! Ch2: Thank you! That's the first time I've written any form of masturbation Lol So Thank you! Hope you like the conclusion. **

**ILoveAnime89: Thank you! Here it is!**

**Amanda: Well thank you, no worries no slash in this chapter, I hope you enjoy. It's a tad different. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil paced back and forth, feeling the nervousness in the pit of his stomach, but whether it was because of his segment and battle royal later on or if it was the 'complicated' talk he and April were supposed to have, was anyone's guess.

Time flew by and before Phil knew it, it was time to go interrupt Daniel and April. Phil slowly walked the ring, April's gaze locked on him the entire time. The look on April's face as she took in the view of him sent shivers down his spine, there was something about the look that made the words 'predator' and 'hunter' come to mind. Phil gingerly climbed in the ring, seeing the annoyed expression on Daniel's face, mirroring the one on Michael Cole's face. April had a look of slight concern burning in her dark hazel eyes before she forced that crazy smirk on her face.

Phil took a deep breath before raising the microphone to his lips. "Cole get out of the ring this doesn't concern you" He muttered as Cole glared. "Hey! This is my interview-" "Cole! Get out now!" Phil snapped as Cole jumped back three steps mouthing 'Okay, okay' before leaving. April smirked and waved bye to the annoying worm. Phil went on to tell a smirking AJ that he wasn't going to suck up to her and overlook her actions last night just because she was the special guest referee for his match at Money in the Bank. He also stated that he was concerned for her, that she needed professional help and that it was partially his fault, that he should have said something earlier on.

AJ blinked slightly wondering if this is what Phil would tell her later on after their talk, after she presents him with her formal contract. 'Would he think I'm a freak for wanting to own him?' she asked herself mentally, hoping she wouldn't have to pull dirty tactics to get him to sign. She didn't want to hurt him, but if hurting him forced him to see that he needed her, that he needed a Dom who loved him, then she would do whatever it took to ensure that Phil was hers. She'd waited so long to have an opportunity like this, there was no way in hell she'd let him just slip out of her grasp so easily.

"WHAT a load of garbage!" Daniel yelled cutting in, going on a tirade about how 'horrible Punk was', calling him 'Mr. Passive aggressive, a hero' and many other mocking terms. "You don't care about AJ, I CARE ABOUT AJ!" he exclaimed as Phil rolled his eyes, April feigning a look of hurt.

"The only thing he cares about is that she is our referee, because you know you need her to beat me!" Daniel taunted as Phil dropped his microphone, advancing on Daniel only for April to step between them, pushing them apart. Phil shivered at the feeling of her hand on his chest, effectively making his already sore ribs ache slightly, but he didn't care. He blinked knowing this was the part he was going to hate. April slowly turned to face Daniel, moving closer slowly. She reached up and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, kissing her ex-boyfriend as Phil watched on, feeling a pang of pain and jealousy seeing April kiss her ex in front of him.

It bothered him to the point that he climbed out of the ring, knowing he was supposed to kiss April IN the ring, but he couldn't stand to see that. When April broke apart from Daniel, seeing the smirk of satisfaction on his face made her want to punch him. He got a kick out of this storyline, knowing that he was hurting Phil just filled him up with glee. April climbed out of the ring just as Phil started up the ramp, grabbing his wrist tightly in her grasp and forcefully spinning him around.

Phil shivered at the touch. 'She is actually kind of strong, a lot stronger than I thought she was' Phil thought looking into April's dark hazel gaze just before she cupped his head pulling him down for a kiss, displaying true passion. This time however unlike the first kiss, Phil kissed her back, slipping her some tongue, moaning into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, easily dominating the kiss. Phil wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back, both shivering at the feeling of his hand against her bare back. April leaned back attempting to break the kiss, trying to keep it PG, but Phil, lost in the moment, followed, leaning into the kiss, putting all of his passion and frustration into it.

April moaned pushing forward, breaking the kiss, pressing her forehead against Phil's, panting softly, unable to resist leaning in for one last taste, stealing a gentle peck before pulling away completely. She didn't miss the look of absolute disappointment in Phil's eyes even as a small smile slid across his face. 'He's mine. I have him right where I want him' April thought forcing that crazy smile on her face before skipping away, leaving Phil frozen in the spot she left him. 'Good pet. Stay' she thought with a slight smirk as she began chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over on the top of the stage while Phil and Daniel looked on in 'confusion'.

Phil finally made it to the back with a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he spotted April waiting for him in the gorilla position with a smirk on her face. He sighed softly as he unstrapped the WWE Championship from his waist, walking over towards her, fully prepared for her to question him losing himself in their kiss. She met him halfway, grasping his arm gently in her own.

"That kiss… wow." She exclaimed as Phil chewed on his lip ring, a nervous habit he had. He nodded his head and attempted to sound confident. "Well… you know… I AM the Best in the World." He replied with a wink, making April roll her eyes. "Uh huh. We'll see about that Phillip." She murmured smirking as Phil shivered slightly. Kaitlyn, April's best friend jogged up with an accusing smirk on her face as she glanced between April and Phil. April smirked back and greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" She squealed as Phil rolled his eyes at the display. "Girls…" he muttered under his breath.

"AJ! I saw that kiss. Uh hem Punk… You totally liked it… I saw you lean back into that shit… you were trying to get some out there." Kaitlyn accused as Phil blushed slightly. "Nothing like that happened. You were praying that happened. Pervert…" Phil replied forcing a glare as both women giggled at his failed attempts at covering up his obvious hard on in his dark blue trunks while his face was beet red.

"I went to pull away… and you leaned back into it. This is a PG show Phil." April murmured giggling as he turned away from them, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. 'Damn… need to stop thinking with my cock!' Phil thought as he tried to come up with an explanation for his very obvious boner.

"No… what you saw was my really amazing acting skills. Impromptu acting skills at that! You believed it, there go I am the Best in the World at everything." He boasted as he crossed his arms over his chest, slinging the WWE title gingerly over his shoulder. "And I can tell my acting skills aren't appreciated here… I'm out. See you two later" He mumbled quickly excusing himself.

"Hey uh… Punk… I don't think hard-on's are within the guidelines of a PG rated show…" Kaitlyn teased as Phil huffed and quickened his pace, storming off, desperate to get away from the giggling women.

"Cute. Very cute." Kaitlyn murmured, nodding approvingly at April's choice of a submissive. April nodded. "He is. I love him. I really do… tonight I'm going to show him the contract… He doesn't know about me yet. He will tonight." She replied as Kaitlyn smirked lightly.

"What if he doesn't sign it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever it takes. He will sign it. Scare tactics, dirty underhanded tactics, whatever it takes. I have to have him; I have to own him Kait. He's the one for me, I know it." April replied releasing a quiet sigh as Kaitlyn wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I could have Adam talk to him if you like. He might be able to calm him down if Phil gets scared, and talk some sense into him, let him know that this would be a good thing for him, that it works for him…" Kaitlyn trailed off with a small smile as she thought of her own submissive. They were a bit of an odd pair; her submissive went through a hard time in his life before he was claimed by her.

Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge to the WWE universe, was depressed when his Wrestling career had been ended prematurely, wrestling was all he had ever wanted to do, and it was gone now. He started turning to alcohol, when that didn't help, he would cut until he passed out from the lightheadedness of blood loss. She still remembered the night she found out about his addiction, his vices. He had come to visit Christian, his brother for all intents and purposes. While Christian had been out in the ring, he was walking around the backstage area, and had spotted her preparing for her segment later that night.

She didn't know what made him decide to come over and talk to her, but he did. "Hi… are you new here?" he had asked politely, giving her the sweetest brightest smile ever. She remembered grinning back at him replying with "Yeah kind of. To Smackdown anyways… been down in FCW for what felt like forever… finally just got called up. I mean… they want me on this show… NXT. I don't think I'll win, but I mean it's a shot. I won't turn it down."

"I started out as a vampire, a weak vampire getting bullied by my little blood sucking brother… I've won multiple world championships, among other titles, just remember that. Don't give up. I think if you put your head to it, and your heart is in the right place, you'll do just fine. Also remember, creative team writers… they aren't very creative. Keep that in mind. They're idiots." He leaned in to whisper the last part with a wink and a smile. "Well thank you Edge, I appreciate that. You were always my favorite over Christian by the way. Don't get me wrong, I loved Christian, but you were my favorite, still are. It's a shame." She had murmured back smiling lightly at the taller blonde.

"My career? I accomplished a lot; I accomplished what I set out to do. I made my dreams come true… I can't complain." He had uttered out, his eyes giving away just how much of that was forced out of him. "Well that too. But I meant your habits you acquired after retiring." She had started throwing a look over her shoulder at him continuing. "And I'm not talking about the alcohol either. I'm talking about your inkless tattoos on your wrists." She smiled sadly as she gathered up her stuff preparing to leave.

"How… how did you…" he started quietly, his contagious smile long gone. "Know? I had friends… and your behavior gave you away. Your overly happiness, over something depressing, your eyes... Also your long sleeves, and the ways you kept rubbing your wrists, sometimes cutters don't clean them efficiently enough and they get infected, and they itch… you kept rubbing your arms… on your wrists." Kaitlyn had explained as she remembered walking up to the tall blonde Canadian, grabbing his hand in hers, sliding the sleeve up slowly only for Adam to stop her, grapping her hand in his free one. "Don't." he had warned lowly, his green eyes pleading with her.

Kaitlyn remembered smiling softly and releasing his arms. "And your defensiveness did you in." she had murmured softly, shoving her stuff in her gym bag before turning to face the shell shocked former World Heavyweight Champion. "If you need help or someone to turn to… without being judge or anyone else knowing about it... Here call me." She remembered writing her cellphone number on his palm before walking away, leaving him standing there.

He called later that night, confessing that he felt like cutting himself, telling her why he did. She remembered them talking every other night since that meeting, growing closer and closer the more they talked, the more they bonded. Months after that she had confessed what she was, a Dom, a Mistress. She told him about what she would expect out of a sub, and he said that it was really interesting, that he'd give it a test drive, then sign her contract if he felt it would help him.

She had agreed and they gave it three months. Adam was an amazing submissive, he took to the lifestyle with no problems at all, and they meshed well as Mistress and sub. So well that when the three month contract was up, she offered him a full time contract and Adam signed it without hesitance. He quit drinking and cutting altogether, finally having found something else to dedicate his life to, his new Mistress. Since then she and Adam have been inseparable, except for when he had to film Haven, and she was on the road with WWE.

"Kaitlyn?" a voice called waving a small hand in her face, pulling her out of her trance. "Yeah?" she asked blinking back into reality, out of her thoughts.

April smirked lightly. "I said yeah, that might help, but only if all my methods fail. I don't think they will though, cause not only do I have him right where I want him, but I think even he knows he needs someone to look after him, and it's always been me. The only difference is he'll be bent over every other night, wearing my collar around his pretty little neck."

Kaitlyn smirked lightly. "You're sure you love him, and this isn't you just living out your Sadistic fantasy of actually owning a submissive?" she asked as April narrowed her dark eyes at her best friend. "I'm sure. I'd do anything for him. I'd do anything to make sure he's mine; I don't want to see him get hurt again. Ever. I've seen it one too many times already… with Jeff, Randy, Cena and now Eve… I won't let it happen again. Not under my care. I care about him like you care for Adam. Phil's my Adam." April hissed crossing her arms over her chest at Kaitlyn's accusations. Kaitlyn may have been a Dom longer than she had and had no doubt seen more than she ever had in her short time as a Dom, but that doesn't mean that she was out to hurt her Philly.

Kaitlyn's gaze softened. "Okay. I'm just making sure April… I know you care about Phil… I've seen some things… I've seen Dom's get sub's just for the rush of power and control… they didn't care for the sub or their well-being. I've heard some things about what Phil went through… I don't want to see either of you two get hurt again. I remember your past couple of subs… And of course… Daniel. So I'm just making sure" She murmured quietly.

"Those were merely test drives for the real thing. I was testing my own limits, and I know I'm ready to take on Phil. The difference between them and Phil is that I actually love Phil. This isn't just about power and control so much as it's more about the fact that I love that boy to death." April explained just as quietly, looking up into Kaitlyn's eyes as she said that. Kaitlyn nodded pulling her smaller friend in for a brief hug. "'m just worry about you two… that's all sweetie." She murmured into April's brunette locks.

"I do have one favor to ask of you though." April started as Kaitlyn smiled. "What's that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Will you be my witness to the contract signing? I'll send you a text or something if he says yes, we'll wait till you get there to sign it. That is if you will…" April murmured as Kaitlyn beamed. "I'd be honored to return the favor honey" She answered before pulling April into another hug. "Thank you." April murmured, smiling as she remembered witnessing Adam and Kaitlyn's contract signing. "Don't mention it sweetheart." Kaitlyn replied hugging April firmly.

April returned the hug before Kaitlyn led them to catering, passing Randy Orton on the way. April sneered, still holding a grudge against the man for what he did and what he tried to do to her relationship with Phil. Kaitlyn smirked lightly. April was so protective over Phil, it was adorable, it almost reminded her of herself and how protective she was and still is over Adam.

"Come on… let's grab something to eat real quick. Then I promise we'll find a monitor so you can watch Punky whoop some ass in the battle royal." She murmured teasingly as April smirked up at her. "Good. He's wearing my favorite trunks. His ass looks amazing in those dark blue ones." She replied with a smile, licking her lips provocatively making Kaitlyn shake her head.

"You're something else girly" she murmured with a grin.

"You still love me anyways" April replied with a matching grin as Kaitlyn giggled. "You're right and you're lucky I do. What are Chick busters for?"

Phil grunted as he was kicked stiffly in the ribs by Daniel Bryan, forcing him to drop to his knees. 'Bryan must still be mad that April kissed me longer' he mused mentally as he forced himself to get back to his feet and fight back against the stiff shots, trying to protect his injured ribs, head and elbow to no avail. Bryan went after him like a man on a mission. If it wasn't Bryan, it was Cena and Orton giving him stiff shots.

Phil knew he had to get eliminated anyways and spotted his opportunity seeing Bryan leaning on the ropes. He let out a battle cry and charged at Bryan, jumping and cross bodying him, sending both of them flying over the top rope, getting them both eliminated.

That wasn't the problem, landing was the issue. Phil let out a grunt of pain as his back, head and elbow made contact with the thin black mat around the ring separating his body from the hard cold concrete. The mat did nothing to protect his body or offer any comfort from the concrete under it, it was useless. He felt the concrete underneath it, rolling onto his front and forcing himself up to his knees, slowly climbing to his feet, pain evident on his face as he grabbed his WWE title and quickly headed backstage.

Phil dreaded going to see that annoying trainer but he knew it was protocol. It was almost mandatory that if a superstar even thinks that they have suffered an injury, no matter how minor, they have to see the trainer to get cleared or further medical treatment if necessary. He sighed and pushed the metal door open, limping in and taking a seat on the mental table.

"Again?" The trainer asked with a slight smirk as Phil rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. I landed wrong. Just clear me already… let's not waste each other's time now…" he muttered sitting his WWE Title down next to him. The trainer's smirk widened as he set to work, quickly going over Phil's past injuries, grimacing as Phil yelped raggedly when he pushed on his taped elbow.

"You dick! That hurt like a mother fucker!" Phil hissed out through clenched teeth. "Sorry" he replied quickly making note of the aggravated injury. He then pressed on Phil's ribs, getting small groans of pain, nothing near the pain level of his elbow. He felt Phil's head, again getting small groans of pain for his efforts. He went back to the elbow feeling around it forcing screams of pain out of the WWE Champion just as April burst through the door looking worried as she listened to Phil's cries of agony.

"Okay! That fucking hurts! You made it clear! Geez! How many times do you have to squeeze it?!" Phil growled, throwing his head back on the table, not yet seeing April. The trainer shook his head and made a note on the form he was supposed to fill out whenever a superstar was injured. "It's worse than yesterday. I told you to withdraw from the damn battle royal but instead you fight anyways and suicide dive over the top rope to your elbow on concrete. You're lucky, the way your head smacked… You could also add a concussion to that list of injuries you've been wrestling with" The Trainer muttered in annoyance as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah as long as I'm able, I'll get through this shit. Tape works." Phil hissed out, clenching his teeth in pain as the trainer shined his flashlight in his eyes checking him for any traces of a concussion. "Never mind… you can also add a first degree concussion to that list." He mumbled as Phil closed his eyes against the bright light, when he opened them April was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Phillip Jack Brooks!" she hissed out making Phil sulk back against the exam table.

The trainer had a slight smirk on his face as he turned away to finish his assessment, letting April have at Phil. He had seen enough of the two to know that either they were really close friends and Phil cared about April's opinion of him, or that they had something going on between the two of them, either way, the damn boy was going to get himself either killed or legitimately injured, worse than he already was.

"Good maybe you could talk some damn sense into him, he's been in here with injures about three times this week, not counting the four times he was in here last week. He won't listen to anything I have to say. He tells me to just tape him up and send him on his way. His injuries keep getting aggravated. I'll have to order him an X-ray of that elbow, and he's got a concussion, so wake him up every two hours or so, check on him. Damn boy is going to get himself killed one of these days…" The trainer muttered as Phil glared over at him.

"Don't look at him that way. He's right! You need rest, off the road. You need to heal! I don't want to see you get legitimately hurt like before, just take a break for once, it won't kill you!" April hissed crossing her arms and sneering down at him. Phil sighed tiredly, glancing up at her, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "Laurinaitis said I can't. He said the WWE Champion gets no breaks… I'm kind of stuck cause there's no way I'm giving up this WWE title I busted my ass for" Phil muttered as April narrowed his dark eyes at him.

"I've heard enough. This isn't over by a long shot Phillip. I want you to hit the showers, finish up here with the trainer and meet me by the Diva's locker room. We're talking about this later on. I mean it" April hissed glowering down at the man she was about to claim as her sub, if she had her way that is. Phil released a tired sigh, closing his eyes and slowly nodding his head. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit" he mumbled without hesitance, hanging his head, his gaze on the floor.

"Good. Don't make me come find you Phil… It won't be pretty I can guarantee you that much." She replied as Phil nodded again to show he understood her. She glanced over at the trainer and nodded her head as she headed for the door, stopping with her hand on the handle, turning to glance at Phil over her shoulder. "And Phil… be good. Listen to Mike, he knows what he's talking about. I mean it" She hissed before opening the door and seeing her way out.

Phil dropped his head and sighed, not quite sure what came over him, and why he agreed so quickly. 'April and her damn mind control skills again…' he thought rolling his eyes as Mike finished him up telling him to ice his elbow and he'd order a X-ray on it, cold showers for the concussion and he had to be woken up every 2 – 3 hours to get checked on throughout the night. He grabbed his WWE Championship and headed to his locker room, taking a quick shower and making quick work of gathering his belongings so he could hurry up and meet April at the Diva's locker room.

On his way he passed April's best friend, Kaitlyn, who somehow invited herself to walk with him. "April found out about your injuries… again?" she asked teasingly as Phil rolled his eyes. "Yes… she yelled at me, and told me to meet her at the Diva's locker room… it's where I'm headed." He murmured quietly as the two toned Diva nodded. "Sweet. I'll go in and grab her for you. Make it a tad easier on you" she offered as Phil smiled lightly. "Thanks… It seems like it'll be a long ass night as it is, I can just feel it…" Phil replied sighing quietly as Kaitlyn nodded. "Yup… probably will be." She murmured with a knowing smirk as they stopped in front of the pink door.

"I'll be right back." Kaitlyn murmured as Phil nodded, leaning against the wall, taking in his surroundings. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a soft giggle, followed by a very familiar sounding moan, his eyes snapped open as he glanced around; looking for the origin of the sounds. After a while his gaze landed on his now ex-girlfriend Eve Torres hanging all over a horny looking John Cena. Phil bit his lip, feeling like he was unable to look away from the scene causing him pain. He was so lost in the scene in front of him that he didn't hear the door open and close behind him, nor did he feel the smaller figure at his side until she poked him, whispering "Ready to go Phil?"

Phil swallowed hard, glancing down at April before he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah… been ready" he mumbled taking her offered hand. "Don't look at them… they wanted you to see them… don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you in pain, that is what they want. You're better than that and them, now come on love, let's get out of here, yeah?" she asked feeling slightly jealous of Phil's feelings for Eve, and feeling worse as Phil's body stiffened, seeing the two make out like horny teenagers.

Even though he didn't love Eve it didn't mean that their 6 month relationship meant nothing to him. Phil forced a smile, hoping April wouldn't see just how much that scene hurt him inside. He forces his façade, locking it down but April saw right through it. She saw the hurt in his eyes even as he forced that smirk, and tried to act like he didn't care that his Ex-Girlfriend he dated for over 6months was acting as if he meant nothing just a day after their break up.

Phil nodded again, allowing her to lead him away from the painful sight in front of him. It wasn't like he was head over heels for Eve, but it hurt that she got over him so quickly, and so easily, what cut further was who she got over him with, one of his tormenters; John Cena. He may not have loved her, but it still hurt and April saw that, grabbing his hand tightly and tugging him away from the painful scene.

"Look Phil… I'm sorry that you had to see that shit… I didn't want you to have to go through it I mean… I … I'm sorry baby" April murmured as Phil shrugged silently. "I don't want to talk about it… Just let it go… forget it happened… just fuck it…" Phil muttered coldly, tossing his gym bag into the back of the rental, April repeating the act.

"Philly it's not just 'forget about it'. If it's hurting you we should talk about-" "I SAID… let. It. Go. I don't want to talk about it… forget it happened" Phil hissed interrupting April as he slammed the doors on the rental.

"Phil." April insisted but Phil threw his hands up screaming "FUCK! Can't you just fucking listen to me for once and let it fucking go?!" he snapped as April's hazel eyes watered before she turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Phil standing there wondering what he had just done. 'You fucking idiot! You chase away the only one who gives a shit about your ass! Smooth fucking moves Brooks!' He berated himself mentally as he forced himself to calm down.

"Got to find her… got to apologize… I can't lose her! I need her!" Phil hissed to himself under his breath as he ran in the direction April took off to, hoping and praying that she'd forgive him for his moment of weakness, his momentary mental breakdown. He didn't have to go far before he spotted her standing near the exit of the parking garage, her arms crossed over her chest, her back to him.

"April…" He panted gently reaching out to grab her shoulder only for her to shove his hand away. "Please… just understand that… I'm sorry and I didn't mean to snap at you like that… you know I didn't mean that I'm… I'm just… so fucking stressed, and in pain… I… I'm sorry… I really need you right now… Please…" He finished in a broken, whispered tone feeling everything from the past month taking its toll on him as tears slipped down his cheeks against his will.

It wasn't long before he was pulled into the familiar embrace, hearing soothing words, gentle hands stroking his back, working to soothe away his worries. Phil wrapped his arms around April's lean waist burying his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scented perfume, helping to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry… You didn't deserve that… Please… Don't leave because I'm being a bitter asshole… please stay with me… I need you… I need you now more than ever…" Phil pleaded softly, angrily wiping his tears away, allowing his sore injured body to relax in April's embrace. "Please say something…" he sniffled quietly, feeling chills go up his spine, realizing how cold it really was.

"You're right. I didn't deserve that. You had no right to snap at me when all I am doing is loving and caring for you. I'm just trying to look after you. I probably should leave…" April started feeling Phil's body stiffen, almost similar to the way it had when he spotted Eve and Cena making out. "But. I'm not. I mean it when I say that I love you… I'll stick by your side come hell or high water like I promised. I know you're hurting… physically and emotionally… so… let's just forget that happened… we have a long night ahead of us as it is and I don't want to waste anytime… after all I did promise that we'd talk…"

Phil nodded, smiling slightly allowing April to lead them back to the rental. April drove, knowing that Phil probably felt like he'd been ran over by a truck. She kept a close eye on him, remembering the trainer telling her that he'd suffered a concussion, making sure that he didn't fall asleep. She knew that if he signed her contract and if she decided to claim his body physically, that not only would she have to be very careful, but that she'd have to wake him up and check on him every two hours.

She sighed knowing that Phil probably avoided catering food, knowing that most of it consisted of meat or animal products, so that meant that he hadn't eaten anything in the last 16 hours. She knew that he was probably starving, as she pulled up to a Subway, putting the rental in park. She reached over and stroked his cheek gently asking "You want Subway baby? I know you probably haven't eaten anything today… My treat." She offered with a smile.

"I haven't. You don't have to. I'll give you the money for it." Phil replied as he began digging around for his wallet before April stopped him. "No. I offered. I know you're hurting, you can stay here, just write down what you want and I'll get it. I know you don't want to be recognized so… you can just wait here." April murmured as Phil sighed and gave in, writing down what he wanted on a discarded napkin before handing it to her.

"I'll be right back." She murmured with a soft smile, grabbing her wallet and rushing inside. Phil sighed and rested his head back against the seat. His head was throbbing relentlessly; his elbow was killing him and his ribs and back was aching. This wasn't the worst pain he'd ever been in but it was damn uncomfortable. He allowed his eyes to close for what seemed like a minute but when they opened April was shaking him gently, putting the bag with the two sandwiches and bags of chips in his lap, sitting the drinks in the cup holders.

"You can't go to sleep just yet. You have a concussion… that means I have to wake you up every two to three hours… and it sucks because you don't get enough sleep as it is." April murmured before adding "I'm going to stop by the gas station next to the hotel, even though we have drinks, I'll grab us something, then we're headed to the hotel. Okay?"

Phil nodded tiredly as April started the rental and he allowed himself to drift off again. April sighed allowing him to get a bit of sleep before they reached the hotel. She stopped at the gas station to pick up a Pepsi for Phil and a diet coke for herself before heading to the hotel they were staying at. She easily found a spot in the parking garage, putting the rental in park and removing the keys from the ignition, she turned to face the drowsy WWE Champion in the passenger seat. She smiled lightly and nudged his arm gently.

"Philly we're here, time to wake up babe." She called softly as Phil stirred slowly coming to. They got their stuff and silently headed up to the room. April made Phil take a cold shower per the trainer's instructions. She wrapped his ribs and rewrapped his elbow only leaving the room briefly before returning with a bag filled with ice from the ice machine down the hall to put on Phil's injured elbow. After that she had ordered him to lay down and relax. After they ate they were watching TV in an uncomfortable silence that Phil broke.

"So… the talk?" He hinted with a light grin on his handsome features. "What exactly is it about you that makes you think that this little horrible secret of yours is going to 'scare me away from you?' With everything that you've done for me, the fact that you've stuck by me through everything; despite how much of an ass I could be at times… most of the time actually. I owe you my life. Nothing you tell me tonight will change my mind about how I feel about you. The thing with Eve meant nothing… I was just hurt about how quickly she moved on, but I guess hoes will be hoes. I hate saying this, you and Zack were right about her, she is a hoeski."

April smiled brightly listening to Phil go on and on about how he was wrong and she was right. It filled her up with glee when he admitted that he didn't love Eve and that he'd stick by her no matter what she had to tell him.

"You stuck by me through my worst and best times, and I'm going to stick by you. I think… I think I'm in love with you April… I haven't felt this way since Jeff… and I know that I loved Jeff… but I'm… I'm over him. I'm ready to truly move on." Phil admitted softly as April nodded looking slightly nervous.

"This is… What I'm about to tell you, it's really heavy stuff. I am… I'm in love with you too… I have been since I can remember… since I first laid eyes on you and got to know you, I knew that I had to have you. You had to be mine, I had to own you. Through the years, that feeling has only intensified…" April started as Phil blinked in confusion at her word choices.

"What do you mean when you say that you had to 'own me'?" Phil asked as April released a sigh. "Please don't freak out on me…" She started as she raised her hands before dropping them at her sides as Phil nodded slowly. "Okay." He murmured watching as April walked over to her bags and began digging through them. She pulled out a plain black binder, sitting it at her side before continuing to dig. She pulled out a medium sized black bag that was tucked under her stuff in her largest bag.

"Please don't freak out…" She repeated as she brought the two items with her, retaking her seat next to Phil on the bed. Phil nodded to reassure her, feeling slightly nervous himself as April unzipped the bag, not opening it as she looked up into his eyes.

"Phil the truth is… I'm a Dom. A Mistress, a Domme, a Dominatrix… whatever you want to call it, I'm into BDSM. What I meant by 'own you' is..." April stopped seeing the shock on Phil's face, and the slight fear showing clear in his olive green eyes. She released a deep sigh before continuing. "I want to claim you as my submissive."

There was a long uncomfortable silence in the room as Phil bit his bottom lip, not sure what to make of what he'd just been told. His best friend, the girl he was in love with, was a bondage freak. She wanted to own him, so she could probably chain him down and whip him for her sick pleasure. The thought alone made him shudder. "What… what are you thinking? Say something. Please?" April pleaded softly, feeling her heart drop into her stomach as Phil sat up slowly, looking as if he were about to leave, about to walk out on her after he promised to stick by her.

"I… I uh… I don't know what to say… I'm freaking out… a little bit…" Phil admitted chuckling nervously as he slowly lay back down. "What I have here… is a contract for you to sign. You can look it over, make sure that you agree with the terms, conditions and what not." April murmured as she passed the binder to Phil who took it with shaky hands, opening it slowly.

"I had it made out a few months ago… So…" April admitted as Phil glanced at it. It was several pages long, it stated the duties he would have to adhere to, the rules he would have to conform to and his objections were short. "So what do you say?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"No… just no." Phil mumbled feeling almost lightheaded as he pushed the binder containing the contract off his lap and onto the floor, sounding with a quiet thud. April blinked glancing over at him. "No? You're not signing it? What happened to sticking by my side no matter what?" she asked tauntingly as Phil felt his insides churning. He dropped his head in his hands, feeling his body begin to shake as April got slightly upset. He knew that he promised to stick by her no matter what, but he was no one's bitch, he was nobody's slave. She probably wanted to whip him because she figured it's all he was good for anyways.

"Look, I love you Phil. I love you more than anything in this world. If you sign that contract and agree to belong to me, and ONLY me, then I'll be everything you need, you'll be loved and cared for and you'll always have someone to look after you. I promise that you will never EVER be alone in anything ever again." April stated firmly, watching Phil's every move before continuing softly. "So the ball is in your court. Are you going to sign it? Are you going to trust me?"

Phil shook his head rapidly, beginning to get upset himself. "No. No. No. No. No. Nooo…" He moaned over and over, trying to push himself out of April's reach. April knew that Phil getting upset as he was couldn't be good for his concussion. She knew that she had to try to calm him down somehow before the boy gave himself a headache if he didn't already have one as it was.

"Why not?" She challenged in a soft voice, trying to reach for his hand, only for him to tug it out of her reach in his upset state. "Because… because I've heard about Dom and Sub relationships… I've seen things… experienced things." He whimpered out quietly as his olive green eyes filled with unshed tears of agony and shame. "Don't forget who my mentor was… Raven… the sick fuck that he was… is… and I wouldn't sign my life away just to get beat, whipped and tortured for someone else to get off on my pain and suffering… I'm not… I'm… no… just no…" He hissed out through clenched teeth as April felt her heart ache at Phil's admission, feeling somewhat hurt that he thought that she'd ever hurt him like Raven and everyone in his past had.

"What did Raven do to you?" She asked gravely, narrowing her eyes, feeling the rage building in her chest at the mere thought of Raven hurting HER Philly. Phil pursed his lips to form a straight line and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it… But he's part of the reason that I am the way I am today… and he was a Dom." Phil whispered as a tear slid down his cheek, looking up to meet April's eyes momentarily as he uttered the last five words, before looking away again.

"Give me a chance to prove you wrong. I'm not about that, I'm not like that at all! That's abuse of power, authority, and the trust of your submissive. It's not what I'm about. The only, and I DO MEAN ONLY way you'd ever be punished is for wrong doing, disrespect, disregarding direct orders or plain bad behavior and that is all! I would never hurt you unwarranted." April hissed firmly, narrowing her hazel eyes at the Chicago Native.

"No… No… just no… April… Please don't make me do this. I… I love you to death but… I don't… I'm not…" he stopped, gritting his teeth, swallowing hard as his eyes teared up slightly. "I'm not… I'm not into pain… I don't want to be whipped or… any of that… I… I'm not doing it. You're no fucking different than… the others…" He muttered firmly as April sneered realizing that she'd need her underhanded tactics after all.

"Is that what you told Jeff after he cheated on you how many times? Did you still say 'I'm not doing it'? I bet you didn't. I bet you fucking just sucked it up, didn't you? Figuratively and literally. He came crawling back and you just welcomed him right back in with open legs, didn't you? Then when he completely broke you, shattered you, who picked up the pieces? Who put you back together and helped you heal? Me." April started as Phil looked away from her, knowing where this was going.

"What about with Cena? Huh? All those times he fucking blackmailed you into being his fuck slut… who helped you out of that mess? Who picked you up then? Me. I fucking did, didn't I? I was always there when you needed me." April taunted as Phil felt more of his tears on the brink of falling. He felt his chest, his heart throbbing from the backlash effect of her harsh but true words.

"What about Orton? Even after he used you, cheated on you and fucking humiliated you in front of the entire locker room, even after you took his side when I tried to warm you about him, I STILL took your ass in; I still comforted you and picked you up again. What about Eve? Huh?" April continued as Phil let out a choked sob, his body shaking violently with the failing attempt at hold his tears at bay. "Please stop… that's enough AJ… Please…" He pleaded almost silently as April sneered at him.

"eHe

I just don't want to get hurt again... and I don't want to lose my best friend… Because I need you right now more than ever…" He admitted as he turned his face away from her, refusing to look at her, his tears of shame running down his cheeks. April felt bad for having to throw his painful past in his face, but knew it was needed to make him understand what he needed in his life. She grabbed the contract off the floor and scooted closer to her sobbing best friend.

"Phillip. Look at me. Now." She ordered gently as Phil obeyed. Her heart clenched at the sight of him. His green eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying, his cheeks where flushed, and he was chewing at his bottom lip, something he did when he was nervous. She reached over and cupped his cheek gently, taking his head in her hands.

"Baby, I can't promise that this won't be a hard transition for you, but I can promise to love and cherish you, to take care of you and look after you. To have your best interest in mind, to give you what you need and not always what you want, to always try to be there for you whenever you may need me, to protect you from ever getting hurt again, I can promise you that much. Give it a chance, please. This is a one year contract, okay? Give me one year to prove to you that I am different from Jeff, Cena, Orton, Eve, Raven and every other before me, give me a chance, Please? Let me love you." April murmured softly, yet firmly before asking "I've always been there for you, haven't I?"

Phil nodded his head as tears leaked down his cheeks. "You have…" He mumbled, hiccupping continuing with "You… You'll strip me of my title… if… if… I… sign i-it."

April smiled lightly. "I won't strip you. I can't. I can't intervene with your work. I added that as a provision since I knew you'd like that one. You have some freedoms with your work. You'd know that if you bothered to read it completely. I only have your best interests in mind." She murmured softly.

"I will never hurt you like Jeff, Cena, Orton, Raven… Eve… Never. Are you going to give me a chance? If you find that it doesn't help you at all, when the year is up, and the contract expires, I'll free you, but give me one year to prove you otherwise. Let me prove to you that I'm exactly what you need. At least let me try. Sound fair?" She asked softly as Phil seemed to be thinking it over. After a few tense moments, Phil caved and nodded his head yes slowly. April smiled in victory, grabbing her cell and sending a quick text to Kaitlyn.

"Just… please… Don't hurt me April…" Phil choked out before throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, letting his tears flow freely. April wrapped her arms tightly around her new submissive, holding him firmly against her, her hand resting on the back of his neck, gently kneading it to try to calm him. "Wouldn't dream of it baby. Shhh… let it out. You're okay." She soothed as he clung to her, reminding her of the night Jeff had shattered him completely and how she had held him all night.

"April?" Phil asked meekly after a few moments, his voice sounding strained even to her. "Yes baby?" She asked gently stroking his neck affectionately. "No more hurt please… I can't… I can't take it anymore… If you hurt me… that'll be the end of me… I'll have no one to turn to…" Phil whispered, his words breaking April's heart, feeling him clinging to her tightly.

April simply tightened her hold on him, leaning down to kiss his head lovingly, keeping her mouth pressed to his temple as she whispered against it. "I won't ever hurt you, nor will I allow you to be hurt, neither emotionally or physically while under my ownership. I promise you baby. No more hurting. No more." She kissed his head once more before she got up to let Kaitlyn in as a knock sounded at the door.

Kaitlyn greeted her with a bright smile as soon as the door swung open. "Come on in. He's a bit upset." April mumbled as Kaitlyn frowned, closing the door behind her and following April back to the bedroom where Phil still laid, the contract sitting next to him.

Phil sniffled as he glanced up to see Kaitlyn, feeling ashamed that he looked an absolute mess, with tear tracks on his pale cheeks, his puffy red rimmed eyes. "It's okay Phillip. Kaitlyn is here as a witness to the signing, and she knows too. She's like me. She's not going to make fun of you, or pick on you or anything; she has a sub of her own. You might know him… I'll be sure to reintroduce you two to each other at some point, but let's get this contract signed okay?" April asked, reassuring her submissive.

Kaitlyn smiled softly at Phil, gesturing for them to sign the contract. April grabbed the binder and quickly signed her name in the specified location before passing it to Phil. Phil took it in shaky hands, glancing up at his Dom. April smiled down at him, reaching down to cup his cheek. "What's the matter sweetness?" she asked softly watching Phil's eyes teared up.

"I just… I don't want to lose my best friend." He mumbled softly as Kaitlyn 'Aww'd' with a soft smile on her face. "You'll never lose me baby, that I promise you." April replied stroking his face. After a long moment, Phil nervously signed it before passing it to Kaitlyn, who quickly signed her name.

"It's official" Kaitlyn announced with a slight smile as April tugged her close, hugging her firmly before releasing her and throwing her arms tightly around her submission. Kaitlyn cleared her throat with a smile. "I'd love to stay, but… my own sub is awaiting my call. So I'll excuse myself respectfully." She murmured giving April a tight hug before moving to Phil's side.

"Phillip. This girl will not hurt you. Rest assured. She loves you, Trust her, love her, listen to her, and you'll never go wrong. I have to go, but you will be seeing a lot of me during your training period. Count on that." She murmured before pulling Phil into her arms for a tight embrace, letting herself out once she released Phil.

April smiled and put the contract away, digging through the black bag, leaning down to claim Phil's lips gently before presenting him with a plain black leather collar. "You will wear this. Everywhere but public, I'll have something else for you to where that's a bit more incognito. When it's just us in the safety of our hotel rooms, homes, in private, you will be ordered to wear your collar at all times unless ordered otherwise. This is one of those times." April explained as she began fastening it around his neck.

Phil flushed once it was completely on, reaching up to rub at it gently. "Feels weird." He murmured softly as April smiled. "It will at first, but I promise you'll get used to it soon enough. How's it feel? Comfortable?" She asks softly as Phil nodded. "Yeah, kind of. It's not too tight." He answered quietly. "You'll have a much better, more personal collar after your training is complete. Until then, this is your formal collar." April explained softly with a small smile.

"What now? What's next?" Phil asked softly as April grinned before answering "Well… you need to be trained, but that's later on, Right now… I'm ordering you to get ready for bed. I've waited far too long… to finally claim you sexually. I need you. I'm not going to wait much longer. Get ready" April murmured licking her lips hungrily as her eyes swept over Phil's body, making the usually shameless Chicagoan blush. He cleared his throat before agreeing with a slight hesitance.

"Phillip… I like my orders followed immediately, because if not it may result in you getting disciplined; your training will start as soon as possible. Also… whenever you talk to me, you will ask me for permission to speak if we are intimate, training or otherwise. Unless in public. You will call me Ma'am, Madame, or Mistress." April informed as Phil bit his bottom lip, looking as though he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" April asked raising an eyebrow at her sub. Phil swallowed hard before mumbling "I can't call you April or AJ anymore…"April smiled and replied "As long as you use 'Madame April/AJ or Mistress April/AJ he can.'" Phil chewed on his bottom lip, swallowing hard before answering "Yes… Mistress April."

"Good boy" April praised petting his head gently. "Now undress, fold your clothes neatly and lay on your back, spread eagle." She commanded softly, watching as Phil blushed, hesitantly removing his clothing and following her order. With each piece of clothing removed he took his time to fold it neatly, placing the pile on the chair before climbing on the bed and lying on his back spread eagle like his Mistress had asked. April licked her lips at the delicious sight in front of her, and knowing that it was all hers just made her wetter than she already was.

"Your safe words are as follows, Green, means you're okay, and if I get deep in this and I feel concerned, I'll ask you, if you're okay just say 'Green'. Yellow is a warning that I'm getting close to your breaking point, if you feel I'm about to cross a line, just say 'Yellow'. Red means you're not okay, it means stop. If you say Red, whatever I'm doing stops, everything stops… Got it?" April asked as she explained to Phil what his safe words were. Phil nodded his head. "Yes April." April's lip quirked, swatting Phil on the thigh. "What was that?" she asked tauntingly.

Phil bit his bottom lip. "S-sorry. Mistress April." He murmured looking down as April smiled lightly. "Good boy. Remember that." She replied.

April grinned as she dug through her black bag, pulling out a pair of pink handcuffs with a coat of leather around the cuff part to prevent damage to the wrists caused by tugging. "Hope you're not afraid of bondage, being restrained…" She trailed off with a smirk as she dangled the handcuffs on her finger, twirling them around before straddling Phil's upper chest. "Hands above your head pet." She ordered with a smirk as she felt the shiver go through Phil's body before he raised his arms like she ordered.

"Such a good little pet… following every one of my orders so far without argument; you're doing so well." April praised as she secured one of Phil's wrists in the cuff tugging it through the loop of the headboard to cuff his free wrist, securing him completely to the bed. She smirked deciding to put her theory, what she already knew to be true, to the test, that Phil was a masochist who got off on pain, who got off on being helpless, at someone else's mercy. She leaned down, breathing hotly in his ear, reaching behind her to wrap her hand around his half-mast cock beginning to stroke him slowly, pressing her lips against his ear before whispering tauntingly "You're helpless… I can do whatever I want to you… whatever… I… want… You're helpless to stop me. I'm going to make you mine…"

Phil shivered at the sound of April's voice. It sounded low, dark, possessive, it was sexy, it turned him on even more than he already was. He couldn't resist arching his lower back, thrusting his hips up against her hand, moaning softly. "I'm going to fuck your tight little ass and make you fucking scream like a virgin and then I'm going to make you eat my fucking pussy. If you're lucky, if you're good, I might just let you cum tonight… but that's only if you're a good boy and you do what you're told." April hissed lowly, making Phil shudder as he felt her grinding her denim short shorts against his midsection.

It wasn't long before Phil was leaking like a pipe and thrusting into her hand, moaning shamelessly as he did so. "You're going to like taking my strap on, aren't you Philly?" she asked tauntingly as Phil whined "Yes! Oh… fuck yes!" Getting a sharp smack on his thigh for his efforts. "Yes what?" She hissed.

"Yes… Yes Ma'am! Yes Ma'am! Please… Please…" Phil whined squeezing his eyes tightly shut as April stroked him harder. "What do you want baby? Tell me what you want?" April ordered as Phil whimpered "Please make cum Mistress April. Please…Oh hell… please…"

April smirked and stroked him to harder, watching his facial expressions change as he got close to his orgasm, got close to that edge. Her smirk darkened as she squeezed the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm, loving the strangled whine of frustration as his body completely tensed up, his arms tugging at the cuffs.

"Calm down. Compose yourself." She murmured softly as Phil arched his back in pure frustration. "AJ… please… I'm…"Phil trailed off; licking his dry lips as April squeezed his cock hard, ripping a groan of pain out of his throat.

"What?!" She asked in a low dangerous hiss. "Mistress April… Please… please get me off?" He pleaded in a small voice, sounding like he was already nearing his breaking point, and her fun had just begun. His helplessness was turning her on, it wasn't just the fact that she had a helpless sub at her mercy; but it had allot to do with the fact that that helpless sub was Phil. He struggled to keep his hips still as she ground herself against his hip, moaning wantonly, allowing a dominant smirk to cross her lips as Phil moaned raggedly, thrusting himself into her hand.

"Please… Mistress April… I'm begging… I'm pleading… Please… I'll do whatever you want… please just give me some relief?" He asked sounding and looking desperate as she waited for him to calm himself before she started stroking him hard and fast, rubbing her thumb over the leaking, sensitive tip. Phil threw his head back against the pillow, his body tensing up for release as he neared the edge once again only for April to squeeze the base of his cock once again cutting off his orgasm.

"Mistress! Please!" Phil whimpered feeling his cock ache from being hard for so long. April tangled her hand in Phil's un-gelled, short locks, using them to tug Phil's head back and claim his lips in a hard, rough, passionate and possessive kiss. She pressed her forehead against Phil's once she broke for air hissing against his lips. "You don't call the shots, I call the shots. You're my sub, not the other way around. You will cum when I tell you that you may cum, but not until then. You are mine now. You belong to me. I own you. Do you understand that?" She hissed as Phil nodded with tears of frustration filling his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes Mistress." He murmured in reply as April grinned and began kissing, licking, and nipping her way down Phil's body. She stopped to suck on his sensitive nipples, making him cry out in pleasure, only to cry out in surprise and pain a moment later when her teeth closed around it briefly before soothing the pain away with her talented tongue.

She repeated the actions with his other one before continuing her journey down her sub's body, getting every little detail about it imprinted into her memory. She placed gentle butterfly kisses down his flat stomach, feeling his muscles clenching under her ministrations as she neared Phil's cock, skipping it completely; loving the little barely concealed frustrated whine she got afterwards.

April smirked as she slid her hands down Phil's well defined thighs to his smooth calves, feeling him up. Sliding down so that she was kneeling between his slightly spread thighs, April leaned down and kissed Phil's smooth hips, dragging her tongue down to his inner thighs, sucking hard on the flesh there, determined to mark her new sub. Phil let out a whine of pure frustration, throwing his head back against the pillow and beginning to tug on the handcuffs retraining him to the bed.

April closed her teeth around a patch of flesh on Phil's inner thigh, loving the way Phil's body tensed up, the sound of his sharp intake of breath, the gasp of pain and the low moan of pleasure when she started soothing it with her tongue. She pulled away with a smirk of satisfaction knowing that without a shadow of a doubt, there'd be a nice sized bruise there in the morning. She gazed at her squirming submissive, fully enjoying his low whimpers and pleads for release, loving his discomfort.

"Mistress April… please… please just get me off… Please?" He pleaded as April smirked, crawling up his body slightly so that Phil's thighs were around her waist, her smaller form hovering over his much larger one. Phil panted quietly, licking his suddenly dry lips as he took in the heated look April was giving him as she gazed down at him lustfully. "I'm begging for some relief… please A-Ma'am-" Phil quickly caught himself watching April tilt her head slightly, giving him her 'crazy' smile. "Ma'am… please give me something, I'm begging you… please… I'll do anything you want me to… please… just touch me…" He continued in a whimper, tears of frustration in his olive green eyes.

"You want relief Pet? You want me to touch you? And you'll do whatever I want in exchange for some compassion?" April asked with a smirk as Phil nodded his head, his bottom lip quivering. April's smirk deepened as she pinned Phil in place, her mouth attacking the tattooed skin of Phil's neck, latching onto it, listening to Phil's sharp inhale, knowing she'd found one of his sensitive spots on his neck. Her hand trailed down his body to wrap tightly around his weeping cock, beginning to stroke him hard and fast hissing out "Is this what you wanted? Is it?!"

Phil threw his head back, his body completely tensed up as he slowly thrust up into April's hand, gasping out in reply "Yes! Yes Mistress! Thank you… Oh God thank you, thank you, thank you…" Letting out a low moan as April completely dominated him. She stroked him to the edge, tightening her hand around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm yet again. Phil threw his head back letting out a whine of discomfort.

"Shhh… Phillip… Don't worry. The end is near. You've had a long day, you're injured… We'll cut this short, plus… I don't think I can go much longer, I've wanted this for so long…" April murmured releasing Phil's hard cock once he calmed down, standing up and pulling her strap on dildo out of her bag. She quickly shed her clothing and strapped it into place, digging out the bottle of lube before climbing back between a slightly freaked out Phil's legs.

Phil had a look of fear on his face at seeing April's strap on cock, the lube in her hands, it dawned on him what was about to happen. "No… please… not that…" he pleaded as April simply smirked. "Anything remember? Besides sub, you don't have a choice, one of my conditions is that I top, so suck it up baby" April murmured climbing up Phil's body, straddling his upper chest and cupping the back of Phil's head. "Figuratively and literally." She added, her smirk widening as Phil sighed and took the head of her dildo into his mouth, moaning around it as he took more and more each time.

"You like sucking cock… don't you? You love it Philly… You have to… you're so fucking good at it… Hope you're this good at eating pussy… because that's next… Mmm… take more" April taunted, trailing off into a moan as she watched Phil bob up and down on her toy. "Such a good, good boy… aren't you?" She asked as Phil moaned around her strap on, obviously agreeing with her.

April was getting even more turned on watching Phil give her strap on head, sucking her like a pro. She licked her lips as she glanced down watching Phil's eyes flutter closed as he bobbed his head slowly. She rested one of her hands on the back of his head, guiding him, pushing his head down to try to get more of her dildo in his sweet mouth. She briefly wondered just how that mouth would feel, that lip ring, the tongue piercing as he lapped at her pussy. April moaned at the thought knowing she'd get to test it out tonight. She felt herself getting wetter as she imagined riding his face, looking down to watch him suck on her strap on, making obscene slurping noises, the sound of him gagging as he went down too far, the audible 'pop' as it slipped out of his mouth.

"That's enough of that… I want your ass…" April moaned pulling the strap on out of Phil's mouth with a loud 'pop', smirking at the string of saliva connecting the toy to Phil's lips. She slid back down between his thighs, grabbing the bottle of lubricant to quickly coat two of her fingers. Phil bit his bottom lip as his Mistress smirked down at him. "Relax yourself. I don't want to hurt you. Okay, deep breath Philly." She coached as she eased both of her lubed digits inside of her squirming sub, listening to him inhale sharply, his body contracting from the penetration.

"Ohhh… god… That's ohhh…" Phil gasped as April slowly began to thrust them in and out, scissoring them, stretching her sub quickly. After a few moments she added a third finger, making Phil gasp in surprise. She watched his facial expressions change, licking her lips as she felt him contract around her fingers, letting out a strangled moan when April crooked her fingers slightly, hitting his prostate. April grinned as Phil arced his lower back, his hips bowing off the mattress thrusting up sharply.

"April!" He gasped letting out a yelp of pain and surprise a moment later as April narrowed her eyes and smacked Phil's taunt thigh. "What was that sub?!" She asked in a hiss. "Mistress… Mistress April!" Phil corrected himself, biting down on his bottom lip in pleasure. April smirked as she pulled her fingers out of Phil hearing Phil's cry of disappointment, squirting more lubricant in her palm, rubbing half on her dildo and the rest on Phil's entrance.

"Ready baby?" She asked running her hand over Phil's chest, smirking at the layer of sweat already covering Phil's body. Phil bit his bottom lip again, nodding his head yes making April's smirk deepen. "I want a verbal answer Phillip." She growled sending shivers down Phil's spine. "Yes Mistress… Please… Take me please?" He whimpered out, bringing a smile to April's face as she slowly started to press her dildo inside of her new submissive, eager to finally claim him.

"Ahhh-Oh!" Phil gasped as she went in slowly, trying not to hurt him knowing that he would have to worry about competing next week. Not to mention the next few house shows that were coming up, and he was already working injured, so there was no need to hurt him even more than he hurt himself. When she was completely filling him she paused a moment to give him time to get used to the feeling of being stretched so wide knowing it had been awhile since his last male relationship and the odds of him sleeping around were null.

"You're so fucking tight wrapped around my strap on baby" April commented with a smirk taking in the view of Phil with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his body covered in sweat as she slowly pulled out of him only to sink back inside his hot tight heat. "Ah… Mistress…" He whimpered out, his lower back arching slightly as she repeated the action, thrusting in and out of her sub. She watched his eyes widen slightly, the pleasure clear as day showing on his face.

"Feels good doesn't it sub? You love being helpless. You love being at my mercy don't you? You love having your ass fucked by my strap on, don't you?" April asked tauntingly as she quickened the pace, pumping her dildo faster inside of her pet. "You love this don't you?!" She asked, pressing her lips flush against Phil's ear, listening to his pants as he tugged at his bonds. "Mistress! Please… can I cum?" He asked pleading, his eyes widening as April trapped his hard cock in between their stomachs causing delicious friction that drove Phil nuts.

He dropped his head back letting out a low groan, whining at the torture of trying to hold back his quickly approaching orgasm. "No. If you cum Phil… I swear… I'll get you hard again… put a cock ring on you and leave you chained to this damn bed all fucking night." April hissed warningly before continuing with a slight smirk grazing her lips. "You know what… I might even fuck your ass just like this…" saying this she thrusted harder into Phil making the WWE Champion throw his head back against the pillow, gritting his teeth in an effect to hold off from cuming.

"I might even hit your prostate… like this…" April hissed teasingly as she thrusted her hips at an angle hitting Phil's prostate good and hard. "Oh! Fuck!" Phil gasped tugging at the cuffs, throwing his head back, his olive green eyes filling with tears as the effort to hold back his orgasm got even more difficult. "Mistress… I can't… I can't hold back if you do that again" He whimpered suddenly remembering his safe words. "Yellow… Yellow…" He cried out biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. April smiled lightly, nodding her head once to let Phil know she got his warning.

She reached up and squeezed the base of his dripping red tipped cock, thrusting against his prostate over and over. "Oh… Fuck!" Phil cried out as his orgasm was cut off, April's hips slowly after a while before he felt her strap on slipping out of him, her hold on his cock tightening. "Get yourself under control pet." April ordered as Phil nodded. "Yes… Mistress…" He gasped out, willing his body to relax the best he could. Once Phil had relaxed, April released his cock and quickly removed her strap on, tossing it on top of her bag before climbing up her sub's body. She cupped his head in both hands and kissed him breathless, forcing her tongue in his mouth, revealing in the thought that Phil openly gave her access and his submission, caving under her dominance.

"You know what I want now pet?" April asked panting slightly as Phil's eyes hesitantly met hers. "Whatever you want Mistress." He answered softly, chewing on his bottom lip, his answer bringing a smirk to April's lips. "You damn right anything I want. What I want… I want your mouth, I'm going to straddle your face, and I want you to make me cum… eat my pussy… and if you make me cum… I might just let you… cum…" She taunted with a smirk.

"Yes Mistress" Phil whispered, his green eyes still glassy from the effort to try to fight back his orgasm. April smirked as she climbed up her sub's body, straddling his head letting out a moan of surprise as she felt Phil's wet eager tongue slide into her pussy, quickly beginning to work her over. "Oh… mmm… good pet… good boy." She moaned as she gripped the headboard tightly, feeling Phil's tongue quickly locate her clit and do his best to stimulate it without help from his hands. April let out a quiet gasp as Phil pressed his tongue piercing against her clit, rubbing the barbell over it in a circular motion.

"Oh… such a good little pet…Mmm… So good… Ah… That's it baby… Oh fuck…" April moaned shamelessly as she began to slowly ride Phil's face as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching with the way Phil's expert tongue worked her clit. Phil moaned at the sweet taste of his Mistress, making her gasp at the vibrations his moans made against her sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck pet… right there… oh… that's good… you must really want to cum tonight…" April moaned making Phil whimper as the sound of her moans went straight to his groin, making him dig his fingernails into his palms in an effort to hold off his orgasm once again. "Oh shit… I'm fucking close… keep doing that… you're good at this… lots of practice huh?" April taunted as she ground down on Phil's mouth, her moans getting increasingly louder as time went on.

Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he forced himself to focus on getting his Mistress off, focusing on his technique, the way he massaged her clit with his tongue. Alternating between circular motions and using his barbell in his tongue to his advantage, rubbing her clit with it as well.

He knew she was getting closer when he felt her body quivering from the pleasure coursing through her, he quickly capitalized on that, rubbing her clit harder, moving his tongue faster, feeling her body contract, knowing she was cuming. "Oh Fuck! Phil! Swallow!" She cried out, gripping the headboard so tight that her knuckles turned white as she came all over Phil's face and neck.

Phil opened his mouth, trying to follow his Mistress's order, trying to swallow as much of her cum as he could catch in his mouth. He coughed as he felt some dribbling down his chin, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he laid completely still, waiting for his Mistress to recover.

"Such a good Pet." April praised as she moved off of Phil to lie at his side. Phil whimpered as he felt his cock throbbing, feeling April deliberately bump it with her leg, rubbing against it teasingly. "Aww… Poor baby got to cum?" she asked in a hushed voice before pressing her lips against his ear sending shudders down his spine. "Yes Mistress" He whispered, his eyes closed in desperation.

April smirked darkly as she reached down and stroked Phil lightly, making him whine in pure frustration, his green eyes filling with tears as he bit his already bloody bottom lip. "Please… please Mistress… please let me cum… please…. I'm begging you…" He whispered as she cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet her dark brown eyes.

"Aw… You're so beautiful when you beg Phillip… You know that right?" She asked as Phil sniffled, nodding his head 'yes'. "Yes Mistress… Please… Please… let me cum…" he pleaded as the tears slid down his cheeks bring a smirk to April's face.

"You're such a good pet… such a good boy. Who do you belong to? Who do will you always, ALWAYS submit to?" April asked as Phil sniffled, his eyes weeping much like his dripping cock. "You… You… Mistress" Phil answered biting his bottom lip.

"Say my name. Say it. Who do you belong to? Who owns your submission?" She continued to taunt, her grip tightening around the base of Phil's cock as he sobbed out. "April! I submit to Mistress April… I belong to April Mendez! Please… please let me cum!" He pleaded as his lower body arched off the bed, his body completely covered in sweat, looking as though he'd just come back from running one of those marathons he so loved to run.

April's grip tightened on Phil's dripping cock, stroking him harder. "That's right!" She hissed in reply, biting down on Phil's jaw, leaning close to his ear to hiss "You're such a good little pet… Cum for me. Now!" Smirking, April kissed his cheek, stroking him rapidly as his hips shot off the bed against her hand.

Phil threw his head back, screaming hoarsely as he came hard, shooting thick white, gooey stream after stream of cum, almost covering his chest as April continued stroking him, letting him ride out his orgasm. "Fuck!" He cried out, his body sagging weakly against the mattress, his energy sucked out of him, his arms hanging limply in the cuffs as April slid off the bed to grab her camera.

Phil looked absolutely gorgeous, thoroughly fucked, covered in sweat and both of their cum, tears streaking down his face, she wanted to remember this moment forever. Phil was too out of it to realize she snapped a few photos before tucking the camera away and disappearing into the bathroom, returning with a bottle of cold water, a wet wash cloth and a dry one.

"Mistress…" He whimpered as he weakly tugged at the cuffs. April smiled lightly, understanding that her sub needed the physical contact now, but first she needed to cleanse him of all the sweat, and cum.

"I'm here Phillip. Hang tight. I'm going to clean you up, and then I'll un-cuff you. Shhh…" April whispered, soothing her sub's worries. She quickly cleaned the both of them up with the wet wash rag, and dried them, cleaning up the mess of toys, and putting the bottle of lube away. She tidied the room up a bit before moving back to Phil's side, pulling the key to the cuffs from around her neck, unchaining Phil and tossing the cuffs into her bag. She smiled as Phil pulled her close, resting his head against her shoulder, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm here." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around her newly claimed submissive, grabbing the bottle of water and passing it to him. "Sip on that. You're dehydrated. You sweat… allot." She murmured as Phil nodded and did as she instructed. "Yes Mistress" He murmured, down the entire bottle before cuddling into his Mistress's embrace.

"I'm home…" He whispered silently as April smiled down at him. "This just… I've never felt like I ever really belonged anywhere… but this… this feels right. This…" Phil started as he rested his head against April's chest, feeling her hand rest on the back of his neck, pressing against his collar gently, yet possessively. "This… in your arms… as strange as it sounds… it's kind of scary… because it's so soon, but it… feels like home. Feels like I belong." He finished softly, his eyes filling with unshed tears, the emotional rollercoaster getting to him. Phil felt like he could let his walls fall down, trusting that April would protect him.

April smiled and tightened her arms around her sub. "I'm never letting go. I love you Phillip. You're safe here. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise. Just rest pet... We have a long road ahead of us, but I'll be there for you every step. You'll never be alone again." She whispered holding her sub tightly, leaning down to kiss him passionately before they both drifted off to sleep, and feeling that for once everything was perfect, that everything would fall into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well that wraps this fic up. Whew! That took forever! Lol Hope you guys enjoyed it. I do have a Slight sequel to this that will be up soon, real soon, so if you enjoyed this, you might like the one-shot that follows. Trust me it IS a one-shot LOL. No chapters!**

**No matter how many times I tried cutting this down I STILL ended up with 13, 700+ words LOL! Oh well. Well this wraps it up! Hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave a review, let me know how I did with my first Fem-Dom fic and my first AJPunk fic as well. I want to thank XxPunkleexX, both Guests, Blazing Glory, StraightEdgeCrazyChick, onehundredpercent, PrincessofPunk8, Amanda, Ilse'sPurpleSummer, BrightAsNight, and ILoveAnime89 for reviewing. It gave me hope of actually finishing something. **

**Again Thanks guys!**

**~ Cal **


End file.
